Amor, magia y familia
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Sus emociones y su magia se perdieron al matar a su alma gemela, ahora con sólo la magia de la madre magia sosteniendo su vida, Harry deberá partir en busca de la reencarnación de su amado. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aunque en esa búsqueda, encuentra a otros que le ayudarán en su soledad.
1. Capítulo 1: Isis

TakanoxRitsu / VoldemortxHarry

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi + Harry Potter

Rated: K+

Romance/Drama

Summary: Sus emociones y su magia se perdieron al matar a su alma gemela, ahora con sólo la magia de la madre magia sosteniendo su vida, deberá partir en busca de la reencarnación de su amado. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aunque en esa búsqueda, encuentra a otros que le ayudarán en su soledad.

Nota: Harry Potter y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

En otras notas, esto originalmente iba a ser un TakanoxHarry, pero no me convencí totalmente de ciertas cosas, así que lo dejé así, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia y me dejen muchos reviews c: las actualizaciones serán regularmente o al menos eso intentaré, no tengo planeado hacer este fic tan largo :v

¡a leer! y perdonen lo corto del capítulo, esto es una probadita de lo que viene ;B

* * *

Capítulo 1: Isis

Estoy cansado. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que el mundo mágico me hartara. Ese sentimiento ha venido creciendo dentro de mi pecho desde el término de la batalla de Hogwarts. Los prejuicios de la mayoría del mundo mágico contra el mundo muggle, son muchos, demasiados incluso para relatarlos todos, sin embargo todos en el mundo mágico piensan que los muggles son inferiores por el simple hecho de no tener magia. Sólo los que hemos crecido en el mundo muggle —como Hermione y yo—, sabemos de lo que son capaces, de toda la tecnología que poseen, que una simple bomba podría destruir todo Hogwarts y la magia ni siquiera podría protegernos de ello.

¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?

Porque todo por lo que luché fue una mentira. Desde entré al mundo mágico me enseñaron que Slytherin era la casa de los magos oscuros, la casa llena de serpientes manipuladoras y traidoras, me sacrifiqué para que todos pudieran vivir felices, sin el peligro que representaba Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Al terminar la batalla de Hogwarts, todo se vino abajo para mí. Resultó que Dumbledore no había muerto y que todo había sido una fachada para que Voldemort robara la varita de Saúco y de paso pudiera deshacerse de ciertas personas que le estorbarían en sus planes a futuro. Snape, había sabido desde el principio de los planes de Dumbledore, aunque él no pudo hacer nada para alertarme, debido a que le había hecho hacer un juramento inquebrantable, dicho juramento le hizo morir al final.

¿Pero por qué quería Dumbledore que Voldemort le robara la varita?

Sabía que Voldemort no sería el maestro de la varita, sabía que no le funcionaria. Días antes había lanzado algunos cuantos hechizos de compulsión a ciertas personas para que estas actuaran como él quería, es así como Draco intentó matarlo, es así como Snape terminó haciendo el trabajo al final, es así como yo terminé parándome delante de la maldición asesina en el bosque prohibido. Debido a que él no era el maestro de la varita, no pudo matarme, no era por el Horrocux en mí el que no pudiera matarme, era porque la varita no era suya. Es así como sobreviví, por esas compulsiones fue que al final asesiné a Voldermort….

…maté a mi alma gemela.

A la mitad de mi alma….

Era por es que podía hablar pársel, era por eso que nos parecíamos en muchas formas, era por eso que podía ver en su mente y él en la mía, era por eso de su apariencia serpentina, porque no estábamos unidos, porque nos habían separado, por eso era que él se perdió en la locura de la magia oscura, porque el vacío estaba ahí en su corazón, era por ello mi depresión que me atormentó en muchas ocasiones a tal punto de querer terminar con mi vida, inconscientemente buscábamos llenar ese pedazo que nos faltaba en el alma. Mi alma, mi magia y mi corazón lo anhelaban y lo amaban, pero estaba bajo tantas compulsiones que jamás me di cuenta.

Y al matarlo, perdí mi magia, perdí mis emociones. Mi magia estaba conectada a mi alma, mi núcleo mágico era mi alma y al perder a mi alma gemela, perdí la mitad de mí. En realidad debí haber muerto junto con Tom, las almas gemelas mueren juntas, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, pero la madre magia me protegió, cuando la maldición asesina me golpeó, ella me habló en mi mente….

 _Flashback_

" _mi niño precioso…."_

" _¿…Quién eres…?... —No podía sentir nada, todo era oscuridad…._

" _Tú me conoces, todos los usuarios de la magia lo hacen…"_

" _...Eres…la madre magia…." —Flotaba en el vacío, un punto de luz sobre él, le hablaba._

" _Así es, mi nombre es Isis. He observado al mundo mágico desde el inicio de los tiempos, y te he observado a ti, desde tu nacimiento."_

" _¿Por qué….está pasando….todo esto….? ... Cuando Voldemort murió….sentí…"_

" _Sentiste que tu alma te abandonó…" —le interrumpió—. "Es porque lo hizo….estás muerto en este momento…"_

" _Sabía, que moriría… el horrocrux en mi interior tenía que morir…"_

" _No existió ningún séptimo horrocrux… Albus Dumbledore te mintió, mi pequeño…"_

"… _¿Qué…?"_

" _Tú y Tom Riddle son mis herederos directos, Albus lo sabía y eran una amenaza para él y su ascenso al poder. Toda esta guerra comenzó desde Gellert Grindelwald, ambos escucharon una profecía hecha por Cassandra Trelawney cuando aún eran jóvenes, esa profecía decía sobre la venida de dos herederos de la magia, como era una profecía hecha para la magia misma, Cassandra Trelawney no omitió los nombres. Ellos sabían que Tom y tú nacerían, sin embargo, Albus comenzó a codiciar aún más poder y no quiso compartirlo con Gellert, así que esa fue la famosa batalla que tuvieron años después, en la que Albus Dumbledore derrotó a Gellert Grindelwald y lo encerró en Numengard. Autonombrándose el verdadero heredero de la magia y debido a todos los sucesos de su vida, todas sus acciones y éxitos, el mundo mágico le creyó."_

"… _¿Todo….fue….mentira….?" —Harry no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo. Dumbledore, siempre fue como un abuelo para él, no podía…._

" _Tom y tú son almas gemelas, cariño…. —la luz que flotaba sobre Harry le acariciaba el rostro cálidamente —, las almas gemelas mueren juntas….sin embargo, él no está muerto aún, porque aún queda un Horrocrux y esa es Nagini. Tom Riddle nunca tuvo intención de crear los Horrocrux, fueron las compulsiones que Albus le colocó desde su encuentro con él en el orfanato el que le hizo lo que es hoy…"_

 _Harry comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, porque algo en él anhelaba a Tom, algo en él sabía que lo amaba, algo en él le decía que no podrían estar juntos. Lloraba en nombre de Tom, por todo su sufrimiento… sabía cómo se sentía, porque él lo sentía también. Sentía que lo que ella le decía era verdad._

" _Tienes que seguir viviendo, Harry… —la luz se convirtió en una mujer de largos cabellos rojos y ojos grises, era una perfecta mezcla de él y Tom, con rasgos más femeninos y finos. Ella lo acunó entre sus brazos, como si fuera un tesoro, consolándolo —, tienes que terminar esta guerra…"_

"… _Tom…"_

" _No puedo ayudarlo, mi pequeño…. —ella también lloró—, Albus Dumbledore le hizo cruzar la línea de la locura con esas compulsiones, está más allá de mí, porque su alma ya no está, tú única solución es…"_

"… _No por favor…" —Harry lloraba amargamente, sabía lo que diría y no quería hacerlo._

"… _matarlo…"_

"… _No… no….no quiero hacerlo, por favor…" —Harry se aferró a ella mientras lloraba, porque su alma gritaba de dolor._

" _Tienes que hacerlo, Harry. Te devolveré la vida y tendrás que hacerlo, cariño o el futuro que le esperará a ambos mundos, mágico y muggle, será muy oscura. Cuando lo hagas, perderás tu magia y tus emociones se irán junto con Tom."_

" _Entonces… moriré…."_

" _No, mi magia te mantendrá vivo —le tomó el rostro y le sonrió a Harry cálidamente —, te mandaré a otro lugar, ahora eres el maestro de la muerte, mi magia y las reliquias te mantendrán vivo hasta que encuentres a Tom Riddle de nuevo. Cuando se encuentren, tu magia volverá y todo volverá a equilibrarse."_

" _¿Volver a…encontrarlo…?"_

" _Él renacerá en otro cuerpo, cuando ambos se encuentren lo recordarán todo. Cuando eso suceda, deberán volver al pasado para evitar que Albus Dumbledore se encuentre con el pequeño Tom en el orfanato, deberán evitar que le lance esas compulsiones."_

" _Despierta…"_

" _¡Despierta, Harry!"_

Fin flashback

Al despertar de ese sueño, seguía sintiendo ese vacío en mi interior, pero debí continuar. Así que cuando abrí los ojos, me hallaba en brazos de Hagrid, en medio del patio en Hogwarts. No pude evitar llorar, al ver a mi Tom, perdido en la oscuridad, todo por culpa de Dumbledore, pero juré que me vengaría, por él, por mí, por nosotros y por todos los inocentes en medio de su juego de ajedrez.

De un salto, bajé de los brazos de Hagrid y con todo el dolor de mi corazón le lancé la maldición asesina, ambos nos atacamos mientras los que nos rodeaban se alejaban un poco del lugar, mirando el último duelo que sería conocido como "la batalla de Hogwarts". No podía evitar llorar, a pesar de su apariencia serpentina, lo miré granbando sus rasgos en mi memoria, sus rasgos como Voldemort y sus rasgos como Tom Riddle, él me miró extrañado, su mirada, muy en lo profundo mostraba dolor, muy en el fondo me reconocía como su alma. Su magia fluctuó por la varita de Saúco y Harry le lanzó la maldición mientras lloraba su última lágrima.

Cuando el hechizo golpeó a Voldemort, este se quedó un minuto sostenido en pié, mirando a Harry y después de un susurro…

" _Lo siento….Harry…."_

Voldemort murió.

La varita de saúco, la capa y la piedra desaparecieron, fundiéndose en el cuerpo de Harry, dejando un tatuaje en el lado de su corazón, mientras la mirada de Harry, miraba sin ver, el cuerpo desintegrándose de su antiguo amor. Y con el último polvo arrastrado por el viento, las emociones de Harry y su magia, desaparecieron.

Ya no tenía su alma, lo que lo mantenía vivo, era la propia Isis.

A lo lejos, Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, al ver caer a su mejor amigo al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

¿Reviews? :B

Nos leemos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Memento

Capítulo 2: Memento.

 _Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar._

 _—William Shakespeare_

* * *

Llovía. El frío sólo era comparable al que sentías cuando un dementor aparecía. El aire que rodeaba a Hogwarts era ligeramente pesado, los ánimos de algunos de los sobrevivientes eran intranquilos, otros relajados, pensaban en la suerte que habían tenido al sobrevivir a una batalla tan sangrienta como la que acababa de terminar hacía algunos minutos. El gran salón era ocupado para albergar y atender a los heridos, aunque sin embargo, a pesar de que Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter, la tristeza de algunos —como la familia Weasley—, era sombría y deprimente; ya que muchos miembros de su familia habían muerto.

Ron Weasley se mantuvo de pie frente a tres cadáveres cubiertos con sábanas blancas, el cabello rojo que sobresalía en las sábanas dejaba claro quiénes eran, la más pequeña de esos cadáveres era la de Ginny Weasley, seguido de Arthur Weasley y por último Charlie Weasley. Ginny había sido atacada por Fenrir Greyback mientras ella intentaba salvar a Lavender de su cruel destino que ya parecía estar escrito, sin embargo, la valentía de la pequeña Ginny le había costado la vida después de que el hombre lobo le mordiera de un tajo el cuello y ella se desangrara a morir en unos instantes. Arthur Weasley había sido lanzado de la torre de astronomía por Lucius Malfoy después de una pelea a golpes por parte del rubio, alegando venganza en contra de Arthur lazándolo a una muerte instantánea. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Charlie Weasley en un intento por proteger a los más pequeños, había sido asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange con la maldición asesina.

Ron lloró. Incapaz de moverse del lugar, temiendo pensar en el día de mañana en que despertara en su casa y ellos ya no estuvieran. Se sentía partido y roto, sus hermanos Fred y Percy estaban en coma, manteniéndose entre la vida y la muerte después de un ataque brutal, una explosión de parte de Augustus Rookwood. Si ellos morían, temía que su madre se derrumbara aún más de lo que ya estaba con las muertes de su papá, Ginny y Charlie, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, por lo que quedaba de su familia. Y eso también incluía a Harry, su hermano Harry. Ron miró detrás de él, mientras Madam Pomfrey intentaba reanimar a Harry, pero él, al igual que sus hermanos, estaba en coma.

No pudo evitar estremecerse ¿Era así como se sentía Harry cuando había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius, al ver morir a Cedric y ahora también a Remus y Tonks? Nunca había imaginado que vería el día en que su familia querida perdiera miembros, él había deseado ver a su hermanita casarse con Harry, que hubiesen tenido hijos, junto con él y Hermione y luego pasar los días en la madriguera correteando a pequeños niños escandalosos por los pasillos de la casa, con Percy de gruñón y quejándose como siempre, con su padre animado por algún aparato muggle nuevo que habría descubierto y Charlie en Rumania mandándoles fotos de nuevas especies de dragones que estaba criando. Y Fred y George molestándolo con nuevas bromas que habrían intentado probar en él y por ultimo Bill que tendría a su madre quejándose porque ya casi no estaba en casa por el trabajo con los goblins. Pero ahora no tendría eso…

Ya no. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, mandando su último adiós a su papá, a Ginny y a Charlie. Hermione se le acercó, colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, todo sería diferente a partir de ahora, solo que nadie sabía qué tan malo sería, porque había una sensación en el ambiente, de que no sería para nada bueno.

•

Algunas cosas fueron una locura después del término de la batalla. Albus Dumbledore apareció de pronto en el gran salón, creando un caos entre el alumnado, al final Dumbledore mencionó acerca de una maldición oscura que lo mantuvo "aparentemente muerto" y que se había desvanecido cuando Voldemort había muerto, no falta mencionar que todo mundo le creyó sin dudar ni un solo instante. El mundo mágico estaba feliz de que Dumbledore no había muerto; comenzando a poner orden en todo el castillo, se podían ver a todos los magos de un lado a otro atendiendo a los heridos, a los aurores arrestando a los motífagos que quedaron al final. Cabe mencionar, que Lucius Malfoy se dio a la fuga abandonando a Narcissa y Draco a su suerte., debido a esto, Draco fue arrestado y enviado a Azkaban por tener la marca tenebrosa, Narcisa devastada, luchó para sacar a su hijo de ese lugar. Draco Malfoy pasaría tres años en Azkaban, con su madre intentando sin éxito, sacarlo de ahí, ya que ella moriría un mes antes de que él lograra salir de Azkaban, el dolor la enfermará a tal punto en que su magia menguará y morirá.

Harry Potter se mantendría esos tres años en estado de coma, siendo monitoreado regularmente sin cambios desde su desmayo en la batalla.

Después de que Harry se desmayó en la batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico entró en estado aislado, una barrera mágica apareció de la nada rodeando a toda Bretaña mágica. Nadie podía entrar ni salir del mundo mágico, ante esto, Hermione fue separada de sus padres, ella no sabría nada de ellos en al menos ocho años. Albus Dumbledore intentó hacer caer la barrera mágica sin éxito, siendo ésta de una magia demasiado antigua incluso a los fundadores, éste no pudo hacer nada. Muchos quedaron inconformes con esto —es decir los hijos de muggles y mestizos—, mientras que las familias sangre pura que apoyaron a Voldemort desde las sombras, estaban contentos ante el hecho de que aunque Lord Voldemort había muerto, su principal objetivo había sido cumplido. El que el mundo mágico se había separado de los muggles.

Un año después de la batalla, Hermione comenzó a ver algunos cambios en Hogwarts, que al principio pensó que serían para el bien de la comunidad mágica en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore había sido nombrado Ministro de Magia y el puesto de Director de Hogwarts estuvo vacío desde la muerte de Snape y lo estaría hasta un año después del nombramiento ya que Dumbledore alegó de que no quería darle ese puesto a cualquier persona. Los más desconfiados —como los de Slytherin—, sabían que era una fachada para mantener el control del mundo mágico y al mismo tiempo el control de Hogwarts. En realidad no estaban tan equivocados, pero mantuvieron el silencio para evitar más problemas de los que ya tenían.

Hermione y Neville el día del nombramiento del nuevo ministro —un año después de la batalla de Hogwarts—, fueron a visitar a Harry a San Mungo, con esperanza de que fuera a despertar si se mantenían hablándole. El diagnóstico de Harry era poco alentador, según el sanador Hipócrates Smethwyck(1), el núcleo mágico de Harry está mortalmente casi vacío, con un hechizo de diagnóstico, se supo que el núcleo de Harry era lo más parecido en tamaño a una pequeña bellota, razón por la cual él no había despertado.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! —Hermione gritó en medio de la sala en donde Harry se mantuvo en coma —. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

—No sabemos exactamente lo que pasó. Tuvo que haber sido un hechizo vinculante desconocido de algún tipo —explicó el sanador, mirando a Harry con tristeza—. Hubo un caso así hace 500 años, no creí que volveríamos a ver algo así. Pobre chico…

—No entiendo… —dijo Neville que ya estaba nervioso de hacia dónde iba esto—, dijo usted un hechizo vinculante, no entiendo, los hechizos vinculantes no hacen esto…

—Yo… —interrumpió Hermione, frustrada—, jamás había oído hablar sobre hechizos vinculantes ¿Qué son?

—Es normal que no hayas oído hablar de eso, Hermione —dijo Luna, que acababa de entrar al cuarto, viéndose totalmente hecha un desastre, ya no era la extraña Luna de antes, toda su ensoñación se había desvanecido reemplazándola con una seriedad apabullante—, son hechizos que normalmente te encuentras en las bibliotecas de las familias de sangre pura, ya que esos hechizos en la antigüedad se usaban para juntar a dos parejas y evitar riñas familiares, normalmente los mestizos y nacidos de muggles no los conocen ya que no se han vuelto a usar desde hace muchos años. Sin embargo, Neville tiene razón, un hechizo vinculante no hace eso.

—Hicimos todos los diagnósticos posibles —dijo el sanador—. Lo único que es probable, dado su estado, es que su cuerpo está intentando recuperar su magia, pero como está vacío no tiene de dónde tomar para curarse a sí mismo. Es muy probable, que cuando el Señor Potter despierte, no recupere su magia.

—…Entonces… usted dice que ahora es… básicamente un Squib…

—Los Squibs tienen magia, señorita Granger —mencionó el sanador, mientras miraba los datos de Harry en una libreta—, sólo que ellos no tienen cómo acceder a su núcleo mágico. El señor Potter ya no tiene núcleo… ya es un muggle.

—….. —Los tres chicos se quedaron impactados, no creían que el estado de Harry fuese tan grave. Eso significaría que...

—Cuando un ser mágico pierde su magia, eso significa que va a morir, sin embargo por algún motivo desconocido, el Señor Potter sigue vivo, aunque en coma —el sanador Smethwyck, volvió a revisar los signos vitales de Harry—. Nuestro núcleo mágico es prácticamente nuestra alma, ya que están ambas conectadas, nacemos así, es por ello que si un muggle fuese a querer "reproducir" la magia para que puedan usarlos como armas, no podrían hacerlo, no hay forma de pueden "tocar" el alma y meterla a un cuerpo.

—Jamás…. Había oído algo así… —dijo Hermione, sentándose a lado de Harry tomando su mano, ¿Qué iba a decirles a la familia Weasley?

—No muchos están enterados de las profundidades de la magia, nosotros como Sanadores tenemos acceso a muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no es conocimiento que ande regándose por doquier, el ministerio es muy intolerante en muchos aspectos, le temen a lo que no comprenden. Es mejor que dejemos éste tema aquí, oren porque el Señor Potter despierte, es probable que esto tenga efectos secundarios.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Luna, mirando a su amigo en la cama.

—No sabemos todavía, sólo hemos tenido un caso y eso fue hace 500 años, pero ese paciente murió una semana después de haber despertado del coma mágico. Un hechizo vinculante se había lanzado en ella y su pareja, eran prometidos, sin embargo era época de guerras y su prometido murió decapitado… por muggles. En Salem.

—¿Salem? —Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Sí. De hecho es un hecho que se mantiene algo privado, ya que esa mujer que tuvo el mismo problema que su amigo, se llamaba Isis Gryffindor.

—¡¿Gryffindor?! —Neville y Hermione se miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

—No es muy conocido —dijo Luna, acariciando tiernamente la frente de Harry—, mi madre me lo contó cuando era pequeña, no recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero sí recuerdo que me dijo que Godric Gryffindor había tenido una hermana. De hecho ella iba a casarse con Salazar Slytherin, me parece que mi papá mencionó que tuvieron dos hijos, aunque jamás llegaron a casarse.

—¿un muggle, mató a Slytherin? —susurró Hermione, consternada —. No me extrañaría si es por eso que los de Slytherin odian a los nacidos de muggles. Prácticamente ellos adoran el suelo por el que caminó Slytherin.

—Esto era algo que venía originalmente en _Hogwarts: Una historia_. Pero debido a algunas cosas, el ministerio retiró todos los libros que tenían dichos registros. Quitaron a Isis Gryffindor de la historia y jamás volvió a mencionarse, por lo que pareció que Godric nunca tuvo hermanos. Lo que pasó, fue que después de algunas peleas entre los fundadores, Isis y Salazar se fueron, por cuestiones, quizá del destino, nunca lo sabremos, terminaron en Salem. Jamás sabremos cómo pasaron las cosas, pero sé que ahí fue donde murió Salazar Slytherin. Y debido al hechizo vinculante, su prometida perdió su magia, estuvo en coma cuatro años y un día simplemente ella despertó, para volver a Hogwarts con los fundadores en dónde murió en su cama mientras dormía. Ellos dos eran almas gemelas, si uno muere el otro inevitablemente le seguirá.

—Usted sabe mucho acerca de eso… —mencionó Neville—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Por mis bisabuelos, antes era algo de conocimiento común, pero como dije al ministerio no le gustó que un Gryffindor se convirtiera en muggle por culpa de muggles. Así que la borraron de la historia.

—¿Entonces, Harry va a morir…? —Luna no podía soportar si quiera pensar en eso, Harry era como su hermano. Si eso era cierto, Harry tuvo un alma gemela ¿Quién habría sido?

—Es… lo más probable…. —contestó el sanador—. Lo lamento mucho.

Los tres se quedaron después de que el sanador saliera del cuarto. No se hablaron en la media hora que estuvieron ahí, simplemente miraron a Harry dormir. Incluso aún después de que Ron y Bill llegaran a visitar a Harry, después de todo sus hermanos que hacía un año habían despertado del coma y ya estaban bien. El único que faltaba era Harry y todo estaría bien…

•

En su juventud, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre obsesionado con el poder, y esa obsesión creció cuando conoció a Gellert Grindelwald. Ambos eran tan parecidos en muchos aspectos, congeniaron de inmediato al conocerse, ambos buscaban poder, ambos buscaban estar por encima de todos, ellos no sólo querían gobernar el mundo mágico, sino el muggle también. Caminaban entre todos los magos sintiéndose como seres superiores, eran prodigios mágicos, ansiaban doblegar al ministerio y en cuanto conocieron Hogwarts, ambos supieron que ese castillo lleno de magia hermosamente antigua, era el punto de poder culminante en el mundo mágico, si tenías el poder de Hogwarts y al mismo tiempo el ministerio, los magos inferiores del mundo mágico eventualmente comerían de la palma de su mano.

Albus, desde los once años devoró todo el conocimiento que pudo llegar a tener en su poder, ya sea conocimiento prohibido o no, él necesitaba todo. Entonces, llegó el día en que Dippet murió en un accidente muy extraño —para entonces él ya era maestro de transfiguración—, y la hora de pasar al lugar de más poder en Hogwarts le llegó. Nadie nunca supo lo que le pasó al Director Dippet, todo quedó oficialmente como suicidio en los registros oficiales del ministerio. Era una pena, el hombre había sido un buen Director, pero todo había sido "por el bien mayor", su único objetivo era limpiar al mundo mágico y para eso, los sacrificios eran necesarios. Y entonces, cuando oficialmente fue declarado director de Hogwarts, supo que tenía que hacerlo solo, tanto poder no era para ser compartido, sobre todo después de aquella noche cuando él y Gellert tenían 15 años y habían escuchado aquella profecía, los herederos de la magia, ellos eventualmente nacerían y traerían un nuevo orden al mundo mágico, llevándolo a la gloria.

Albus era alguien codicioso, así que cuando escuchó eso, supo que él quería ese poder, alguien que fuera un heredero directo de la magia, tendría siempre voz y voto en todo, un lugar de poder, el más alto de todos, él tenía que tenerlo. Entonces fue así cuando traicionó a Gellert y lo encerró en Numengard. Años después conoció a ese niño que se volvería un problema en todos sus planes. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio, Tom Riddle era uno de esos descendientes, la misma vidente lo había mencionado, descendiente de Isis, es por eso que lo odió desde que lo vio, porque él tenía el poder que él quería, Tom Riddle era un paria, no tenía derecho a ese poder, ese poder era suyo y Tom se lo había robado, era suyo y solo suyo y tenía que quitárselo de algún modo. No fue difícil hacerlo quedar como un loco sediento de poder con aspecto serpentino, un heredero nacía con una alma gemela destinada, nacían con las almas unidas. Así que no fue difícil buscar a Harry Potter. Nadie nunca lo supo, las almas gemelas nacen al mismo tiempo, en el mismo día, el mismo año. Era lo bueno de ser Albus Dumbledore, sabía muchísimos rituales griegos oscuros. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer, había sido arrebatarle al en ese entonces bebé Harry a sus verdaderos padres y llevárselo a la época de 1980, separar a ambos por años de distancia, era un paso para quitarles a ambos su poder. Un paso para la locura de Tom Riddle. Estar separado de su alma gemela tantos años lo volvió loco. Su yo de ésa época había sido bastante servicial. Unos cuantos hechizos, algunas compulsiones, _obliviate, confundus e imperio_ y luego tuvo a los Potter creyendo que eran los padres de un niño llamado Harry, no había sido difícil hacerle creer a los demás que Lily Potter había estado embarazada nueve meses. La magia era hermosa cuando se usaba bien.

— _Hadrian Azim Avalon…_ —susurró Dumbledore mientras miraba desde la ventana de su oficina en Hogwarts al mundo mágico —. Quién iba a decir que un mocoso como Harry Potter fuera a ser el último de los Avalon, la familia más poderosa de la antigüedad… un Gryffindor de sangre directa. Bueno, ahora que está en coma nunca sabrá la verdad. Es mejor así, es por el bien mayor.

—Disculpe ministro —entró un Auror del ministerio, permanentemente pegado a Albus como guardaespaldas ahora que era Ministro—. Lamento interrumpirle, hay algunos asuntos que le esperan urgentemente en el ministerio, acaba de llegarme un mensaje de Madame Umbridge, es sobre la barrera mágica.

— _Umbridge ha sido un buen siervo… —_ pensó Albus, las maravillas de la manipulación eran grandiosas —. Vamos entonces, avísale a Minerva que se queda temporalmente a cargo de Hogwarts.

•

Pasaron dos años desde la última batalla, la cúpula mágica seguía en el mismo lugar, un nuevo departamento se abrió en el ministerio hacía un año: "Departamento de investigación arqueomágica(2)". Este nuevo departamento era prácticamente un secreto, era como una rama alterna de los inefables. La diferencia de estos "arqueomagos" a los Inefables, era que ellos operaban desde el exterior del ministerio, teniendo su base permanente en la zona donde terminaba la cúpula mágica que ha estado activada desde la batalla de Hogwarts hace dos años, era un lugar cerca de las montañas en una zona aislada. El departamento de investigación arqueomágica, investigaba todo lo referente a la magia de la cúpula, mezclaban las runas antiguas con la historia de las civilizaciones antiguas como la egipcia y la griega para hallar una manera de derribar la cúpula. El líder de ese departamento era precisamente Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Harry se había mantenido en coma esos dos años. La familia Weasley había decidido trasladarlo a la madriguera, en el cuarto de Charlie, habían hablado con los que quedaron vivos de la orden —menos Albus, ya que éste últimamente estaba muy ocupado y no se le había visto por un buen tiempo—, decidieron que lo mejor para Harry era que se quedara en la madriguera, rodeado de su familia, Andrómeda había enfermado recientemente, por lo que la custodia de Teddy había pasado a Harry, aunque éste como estaba en coma, Molly cuidaba del bebé temporalmente. Bill nunca llegó a casarse con Fleur, ella alcanzó a salir de la cúpula y lo último que supo era que ella había sido comprometida con un chico sangre pura francés que su papá le impuso, por lo que Bill con su deseo de tener hijos se encariñó mucho con el pequeño Teddy. Casi todos los días Bill llevaba a Teddy a ver a Harry, lo dejaba en la cama y el pequeño siempre terminaba acurrucándose contra su padrino. Pasados esos dos años, Harry no cambió en nada, a excepción de su cabello que creció muy largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda y descansaba en ondas sedosas en la almohada y el colchón. A Teddy le encantaba jugar con el cabello de Harry, Bill sentía que la presencia del pequeño metamorfómago, animaba a Harry, por eso siempre lo traía consigo a ver a Harry.

—¿sigues aquí, Bill? —preguntó Percy, que entró al cuarto y observó a Bill que cepillaba el cabello de Harry, mientras lo mantenía apoyado en sus brazos. Teddy ya de dos años, se estaba quedando dormido en el regazo de Harry —. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí.

—Pedí a los goblins algún tiempo, me lo dieron sin problema. Sobre todo porque saben que Harry está aquí —dijo Bill, que acostó de nuevo a Harry en su cama—Todavía no entiendo por qué, los Goblins parecen muy interesados en Harry.

—Sabes… —comentó Percy mientras tomaba a Teddy totalmente dormido y lo colocaba a lado de Harry, pegado a la pared para que no fuera a caerse—, he notado que el semblante normalmente adolorido de Harry, parece relajarse cuando Teddy está cerca.

—¿Lo has notado también? —Preguntó Bill y sonrió al ver a Teddy moverse de lado y acurrucarse más cerca de Harry—. Es por eso que lo traigo, creo que a Harry le hace bien, a veces siento como si él pudiera sentir quién está en el mismo cuarto con él.

—Bill, Percy… —Molly entró, parecía preocupada por algo —. Tienen que bajar, hay algo importante que tienen que saber. Dos goblins de Gringotts vinieron.

—¿Goblins? —preguntó sorprendido Bill, parándose de su lugar junto con Percy. Antes de salir colocaron encantamientos de protección alrededor de la cama, para seguridad de Teddy que seguía dormido junto a Harry—. ¿Qué quieren?

Al bajar las escaleras, notaron que toda la familia estaba ahí. Además de Hermione, Neville, Luna y ¿Blaise Zabini?

—¿Gornuk, Griphook? —preguntó Bill al verlos parados en medio de la madriguera —. ¿Pasó algo?

—Hubiéremos deseado venir en otras circunstancias… —habló Griphook—, pero me temo que traemos malas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su repentino interés en Harry?

—Díganme… —dijo Gornuk—, ¿Qué saben ustedes acerca del árbol genealógico del Señor Potter?

—¿Acerca de la familia Potter? —preguntó Ron, pensativo—. Sólo tenemos conocimiento de los padres de Harry, James Potter y Lily Potter.

—Eso me temía… —suspiró Griphook—, me temo que esto es una larga historia. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo, porque prácticamente estamos violando una ley al venir a decirles esto…

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Hermione.

—James Potter se casó con Lily Evans, sin embargo ella era infértil. Jamás tuvo hijos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos.

—Pero… —Molly dudó, consternada —… ¡pero yo vi a Lily Potter embarazada, nueve meses!

—Me temo que eso fue una gran mentira, todavía no sabemos de quién, pero fue magia poderosa —mencionó Gornuk—, en pocas palabras, el Señor Zabini el día de hoy llegó con una noticia algo preocupante.

—Mi padre fue requerido en el nuevo departamento de investigación que se creó para intentar derribar la barrera, —Blaise habló, nervioso—, ya que él es muy hábil en runas antiguas y tiene muchos libros de historia antigua en la biblioteca de nuestra familia. Recientemente, mi padre había estado llegando a casa muy tarde y se encerraba en su oficina, preocupado por él, ya que parecía enfermo, fui a verlo, hasta que lo oí hablando con alguien, no sé quién era porque no pude abrir la puerta y no reconocí la voz. Decían algo sobre Harry y la investigación que se hace sobre la barrera. Al parecer, la barrera tiene varias firmas mágicas, desconocidas hasta el momento salvo una, la de Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Parecen creer que Harry es la causa de la barrera —dijo Blaise—, la persona con la que hablaba mi padre, al parecer está a cargo de la investigación, por lo que escuché… me parece que tienen la idea de llevarse a Harry. No creo que tengan buenas intenciones, planean sacrificarlo en algún tipo de ritual para hacer caer la barrera mágica.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —gritó de pronto Luna, parándose de pronto, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. ¡Los mataré si le ponen una mano encima!

—Tranquila Luna… —la sostuvo Neville—. No dejaremos que lo dañen.

—La cosa está… —habló Gornuk—, en que ya se están haciendo las preparaciones necesarias para comenzar con el ritual, que se hará precisamente en Samhain.

—Falta un mes para eso…— murmuró Hermione sosteniendo su cabeza preocupada—. Oh dios, ni siquiera así lo dejan en paz.

—No entiendo… —dijo de pronto Fred que se había mantenido callado—, ¿por qué ustedes nos vinieron a decir esto? Creí que no se mezclaban en los asuntos de los magos.

—La cosa está, señor Weasley —dijo Griphook volteándose a mirarlo—, que el señor Potter representa a una antigua familia mágica, una familia actualmente extinta que es descendiente directo de la hermana de Godric Gryffindor.

—¿Isis Gryffindor? —susurró Neville.

—Así es, señor Longbottom —sonrió extrañamente Griphook—, me estoy refiriendo a sus descendientes, los Avalon.

—¿Avalon? —susurró Hermione, pensativa—, ¿qué no el último miembro de esa familia murió en 1926?

—Azim Slytherin y Salazarus Slytherin eran sus hijos —dijo Gornuk—, Lord Azim se casó con Pandora Avalon. Salazarus Slytherin se casó con Kaho Gaunt.

—¿Gaunt? —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¿Dónde he oído ese apellido?

—Recuerdo que Harry nos contó sobre lo que el Profesor Dumbledore le mostró en ese pensadero —dijio Hermione mirando a Ron—. Marvolo Gaunt, Merope Gaunt… ¿No eran familia de tu-sabes-quién?

—¡Sí, es cierto!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Harry? —preguntó de pronto George.

—Ya lo mencioné —dijo Griphook—, el Señor Potter no es un Potter. Es un Avalon.

—¿Qué? —dijo Percy—. Pero Hermione dijo que el último de esa familia murió en 1926.

—Esa es la cuestión —dijo Gornuk—. ¿Qué pasó para que las cosas sucedieran así? Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. El caso es que al final no tardarán en descubrir la ascendencia del Señor Potter, lo matarán.

—Y si eso ocurre, tiempos oscuros vendrán a nuestro mundo, y también al muggle. La barrera mágica apareció porque la verdadera naturaleza del último Avalon, está despertando. Necesitamos sacar al Señor Potter de aquí.

—No podemos… —dijo Hermione—, esa barrera no deja que usemos la aparición, ni siquiera los trasladores funcionan. Sólo pueden entrar y salir las lechuzas.

—Hay que decirle a Albus —dijo Molly—, él sabrá que hacer y mucho más ahora que es ministro. Él no va a dejar que nadie dañe a nuestro Harry.

—Me temo que eso no es posible —dijo Blaise, parándose de su lugar—, Albus Dumbledore es el que está financiando la investigación de la cúpula. Y dio autorización esta tarde para que se llevaran a Harry.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Ron, enojado—. ¡Tú maldito, estás mintiendo!

—Me temo que es cierto, Señor Weasley —diji Kingsley, que no había dicho nada, salvo escuchar atentamente—. Estuve en el ministerio esta tarde, vi los documentos, igual soy parte de la investigación, pero me salí en cuanto supe lo que pasaba, les recomiendo que no confíen en nadie, más que en los que están presentes en este lugar.

—El Señor Potter es importante para nosotros —dijo Griphook—, por lo que en Gringotts se está preparando una sala especial para él, por lo menos ahí estará seguro hasta que podamos ver cómo sacarlo de aquí.

—¿Por qué en Gringotts? —preguntó Ron.

—Gringotts es el lugar más seguro, incluso más que Hogwarts en el mundo mágico. Es magia goblin, magia que los magos no tienen —dijo Luna ya más tranquila—, planean adecuar una de las bóvedas de los Avalon ¿verdad?

—Exacto —dijo Griphook—, Hay tres bóvedas de la familia Avalon, nadie sabe de ellos, salvo nosotros, nadie tiene acceso a ella, a menos que seas de sangre directa de Pandora Avalon.

—La bóveda estará lista en una semana. Les sugiero que se preparen, no tardará en aparecer Albus Dumbledore. Vendremos por el señor Potter en una semana —finalizó Gornuk, para desaparecer junto con Griphook. Dejando a todos los presentes con el corazón en la garganta.

Hermione, de pronto se paró asustada. Haciendo saltar del susto a los presentes.

—¡El profesor Dumbledore sabe legeremancia! —dijo Hermione nerviosa—, ¡sabrá lo que planeamos si lee nuestra mente!

—¡Es cierto! —gritó Ron

—Es tarde… —dijo Percy, que se asomaba a la ventana—. El profesor Dumbledore, viene hacia aquí.

—Blaise, Kingsley, será mejor que salgan por la puerta trasera —dijo Bill apuradamente—, el profesor Dumbledore no debe verlos o sospechará.

—Será mejor que todos suban a sus recámaras, pretendan dormir, me quedaré con Ron y Luna y Neville —dijo Hermione—. Nadie lo mire a los ojos, si hacen contacto visual leerá su mente.

Todos se movieron rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que Dumbledore llegara a la puerta y tocara.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo—, Tengo que hablar con todos ¿en dónde están?

—Ah… — titubeó Ron—, están durmiendo profesor. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no han dormido bien y están preocupados por Harry…

—ah ya veo… —dijo él—, bueno, que mala suerte, supongo que vine a una hora inadecuada, como no podré venir en un mes hasta que algunos planes finalicen, les comento que se ha decidido llevarse a Harry a otro lugar en dónde le darán una mejor atención, solo quería avisarles, para no tomarlos de improviso.

—¿otro lugar? —preguntó Luna, no haciendo contacto visual, miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con su cabello—. Pero en San Mungo no pudieron hacer nada.

—Ah bueno, este lugar es nuevo y tiene a mejores sanadores, ya verán que Harry se pondrá muy bien. Tienen terapias de sanación muy avanzadas. Bueno me voy, por favor avísenle a Molly.

Albus salió del lugar y nadie dijo nada por un buen rato hasta que estuvieron seguros de que él se había ido. El rostro de los jóvenes era furioso y preocupado.

—Entonces, era cierto… —dijo Ron.

—No entiendo —dijo Hermione—, él jamás habría hecho algo así y menos a Harry.

—El poder lo corrompió —dijo Luna, mirándola sumamente seria—, él jamás ha sido un santo, se oculta detrás de las máscaras para que la gente confíe en él…

El silencio se hizo presente en la madriguera. Mientras en el cuarto de Charlie, donde estaba Harry, Teddy comenzó a llorar, un joven de unos ojos profundos y brillantes como gemas se abrieron de pronto, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, se colocó de lado en la cama, el joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas irreales, acunó a Teddy, haciéndolo dormir al instante, luego… cayó en coma de nuevo.

"… _Tom, Ritsu…. ¿En dónde están?"_

* * *

1\. Hipócrates Smethwyck: Sanador en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Encontró el antídoto para el veneno de Nagini cuando ésta atacó al Señor Weasley en el ministerio.

2\. Departamento de investigación arqueomágica: Éste departamento no existe en el mundo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo es de la invención de Leito Mesa, quién me ayudó a pensar en un buen nombre, éste departamento se encarga del estudio de las civilizaciones antiguas, todo lo referente a la magia de la cúpula, mezclan las runas antiguas con la historia de las civilizaciones antiguas como la egipcia y la griega.

¿Reviews? :B


	3. Capítulo 3: Spíritum in via

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo está loca historia :B, es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Harry Potter y quiero hacerlo bien. Gracias por los follows y reviews.

Nota: Sólo quiero aclarar un punto, ya que manejo los horarios de Japón y Londres en este capítulo, que algún evento que describa en Japón tal día, estará sucediendo algo al mismo tiempo en Londres, técnicamente un día anterior, ya que se llevan nueve horas si no me equivoco. (Esto solo serán para las dos primeras escenas)

Harry Potter y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Spíritum in via**

" _Aunque mi alma se ponga en tinieblas, se alzará en perfecta luz; he amado mucho las estrellas para ser temeroso de la noche"_

— _Sarah William, El viejo astrónomo_

 _Tokio, Japón, Domingo 1 de Septiembre, 12 am._

Últimamente todo lo que hacía era suspirar. Se sentía tan cansado mentalmente y Takano san no se lo dejaba fácil, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a amar a un hombre tan gruñón como él —aunque eso jamás lo admitiría, ni bajo tortura—. Ritsu caminaba por las calles frías de Japón, intentando mantener el calor bajo su chaqueta, estaba helando. Acababa de salir de Marukawa casi a la media noche. Hoy parecía haber sido un día muy ocupado, sobre todo porque a esa hora por las calles todavía había gente caminando a sus casas. En su mano llevaba una bolsa con algunos alimentos rápidos para la cena, no había podido comer en todo el día y su estómago amenazaba con comérselo desde adentro hacia fuera. Suspiró una vez más y de pronto se detuvo cuando sintió una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago, se sentía observado. Miró al otro lado de la calle concurrida y sus ojos se posaron en una figura solitaria que parecía ser más pequeña que él.

No le llamó la atención el hecho de que estaba descalzo en medio de la noche y con este frío que calaba hasta los huesos, o que todo lo que parecía vestir era una ligera bata de hospital blanca, o su largo cabello negro azulado que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, sino sus ojos. Eran de un color verde irreal, un color esmeralda profundo y brillante, unos ojos llenos de inocencia que parecían haber visto cosas que ningún niño debería haber visto, demasiado adultos para un niño, pero aun así tan brillantes que le hizo recordar a un par de estrellas reluciendo en medio de la noche. Ritsu miró de un lado a otro mientras notaba que nadie más parecía ver al niño, porque parecía un niño de unos 14 años, el joven de ojos esmeralda le miró desde el otro lado de la calle y Ritsu contuvo un jadeo cuando vio que el niño le sonrió dulcemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado con curiosidad infantil, como si lo estuviera estudiando, sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, podía sentir que el dueño de esos ojos etéreos tenía mucho dolor en el alma, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, pero también esa sonrisa y esos ojos le hacían sentir como en un noche de diciembre, con su hermano…

Parpadeó. Pero… él no tenía hermanos… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba volviéndose loco por el cansancio? Volvió a mirar a la figura que seguía sonriéndole, lo miraba como si fuera un ser querido, como solía mirarlo su mamá cuando era pequeño. Un viento helado sopló de pronto y observó que la figura se había desvanecido, lo último que vio de él, fue su cabello ondeando en el viento antes de volverse polvo.

—¡Onodera! —saltó del susto cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Aún aturdido, volteó a ver a Takano que tenía un semblante molesto y preocupado —, Llevo casi dos minutos llamándote ¿Qué haces parado aquí como tonto? ¿Te das cuenta de que llevas ahí casi 10 minutos?

—¿Eh? —lo miró de nuevo, no podía comprender nada. Se sentía aturdido ¿10 minutos? Sólo fueron segundos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Takano más preocupado al ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Ritsu, tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a él, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ritsu estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se quejó, todavía recordando la figura pequeña que había visto y se había desvanecido con el viento como si fuera polvo, la figura que a pesar de sonreír, sus ojos dejaban ver tristeza y soledad. Le dolía el corazón, no podía dejar de sentirse triste, había querido cruzar esa calle y tomar a ese niño entre sus brazos y abrazarlo muy fuerte para consolarlo—-, ¿Te pasó algo?

—No, yo… —volvió a mirar al otro lado de la calle, él ya no estaba. Takano siguió su mirada pero no vio nada —. Creí… haber visto algo… creo que estoy cansado, me iré a casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Nada, sólo fue mi imaginación… —contestó mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar—, sólo quiero dormir un poco.

—Trabajas demasiado…

—¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?! —gritó Ritsu, aliviado por cambiar de tema.

—No es mi culpa que seas un lento —comentó Takano—. Y hoy dormirás en mi casa, te ves enfermo. Yo cuidaré de ti.

—¡No dormiré en tu casa!—dijo Ritsu mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus departamentos, sin darse cuenta de que la misma figura de largos cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda los miraba sonriendo desde atrás antes de desaparecer.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Takano mientras observaba al castaño abrir la puerta de su departamento. Vio que le temblaban las manos—. No te ves muy bien.

—Estoy bien, Takano san… —respondió molesto mientras abría la puerta y entraba decidido a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Takano y desmayarse hasta el otro día, pero el hombre de cabello negro sencillamente pasó sin permiso, dejando a Ritsu mirándolo como tonto por unos minutos antes de comenzar a gritar —¡Takano san! ¡Vete a tu propio departamento!

—¿De qué hablas, idiota? —Takano frunció el ceño mientras dejaba las cosas en un sillón cercano y se acercaba al más pequeño, tocándole la frente con la suya—, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tienes fiebre, tonto?

—Sempai…—Ritsu estaba comenzando a delirar, le había sonreído a Takano.

Y era cierto. Ritsu había desarrollado fiebre debido a todo el estrés del trabajo, sus padres y los constantes gritos de Takano en el trabajo. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba ligeramente y parecía tener gripe. Estuvo a punto de besar al otro hombre hasta que cayó desmayado en brazos de Takano. El otro suspiró mientras lo cargaba a la habitación y lo arropaba con varias mantas para luego meterse dentro de la misma cama con el más pequeño entre sus brazos. Onodera era muy dócil cuando estaba enfermo o borracho, Takano ante el pensamiento sonrió para luego dormirse. Sólo necesitaba descansar y Ritsu estaría como nuevo.

 _Londres, Inglaterra. La madriguera. Sábado 30 de Septiembre del 2000, 3:00 pm._

—…..

—¿Qué pasa Bill? —preguntó Percy que salía de bañarse y se había dado cuenta de que su hermano había salido del cuarto de Harry con un semblante extrañado en su rostro.

—Entré en la mañana al cuarto de Harry para darle de comer a Teddy y noté que la posición de Harry cambió en la cama. Estaba recostado de lado con Teddy entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Percy sorprendido, ya que desde que Harry cayó en coma hace dos años, jamás se había movido de posición a menos que alguno de ellos lo moviera para terapias en sus piernas —¡¿Harry despertó?!

—No estoy seguro… —dijo Bill mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto—, llamé al Sanador Smethwyck y cuando vino a verlo, me dijo que Harry seguía en coma. Luego, cuando terminé de bañar a Teddy hace algunos minutos y lo traje para acostarlo, estoy muy seguro que vi a Harry sonreír.

—…. Espero que eso sea buena señal… —dijo Hermione que los escuchó mientras subía por las escaleras con el fin de ver a Harry —. Quizá esté soñando algo bueno.

•

 _Tokio, Japón. Domingo 1 de Septiembre, 1 pm._

Era una suerte que fuese Domingo, no tenía que ir a trabajar. Así que escogió enfermarse el día correcto, sería un problema tener que ir con esa fiebre. Ritsu, que aún estaba acurrucado bajo un buen montón de cobijas no se daba cuenta de su acompañante que lo contemplaba desde hace una hora. No recordaba mucho de la madrugada, sólo recordó haber estado imaginando cosas, la gripe, la fiebre y de ahí no recordaba nada. Takano desde una silla lo miraba seriamente, anoche no había podido dormir mucho, al parecer la fiebre hizo que delirara porque entre sueños comenzó a llamar a alguien de forma desesperada, lo único bueno era que ya la fiebre había bajado y él sólo necesitaba descansar.

Takano iba a pararse por algo de comer cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo. En la pantalla vio un nombre conocido y enseguida se paró para hablar libremente en la sala para no despertar a Ritsu.

—Ohayo, Tomoya — contestó Takano—. ¿La mangaka terminó con el borrador a tiempo?

—… _Lamento decirte esto, Masamune…. Pero pasó algo._

—¿Qué pasó? —la ceja de Takano se crispó, eso no sonaba bien—. ¿Se enfermó o algo así? Para eso fuiste a ayudarla hasta allá.

— _Habíamos terminado con todo a tiempo, íbamos saliendo de la cafetería en la que estábamos, pero al salir ella se resbaló con el piso mojado… el borrador se perdió, dejó caer todos los papeles y los coches que pasaban se los llevaron volando y la mayoría se mojó. Sólo pudimos recuperar 5 páginas de las 50 que teníamos. Para terminar, se fracturó la pierna, estoy en el hospital justo ahora._

—….. ¡Sabe perfectamente que me están exigiendo esos papeles, dile que los haga de nuevo! —Takano suspiró calmándose—, olvídalo, será imposible, la fecha límite es hoy a las 6 de la tarde. Tendremos que poner a otra mangaka en la sección. No van a querer extender la fecha.

— _Lo siento, Masamune… —_ se le oyó suspirar _—, la dejaré en su casa y me regresaré tan pronto como pueda para ayudarte en Emerald. Te aseguro que Yokozawa estará queriendo estrangular a todos porque el borrador no ha llegado._

—Déjalo, Tomoya —se frotó el puente de la nariz—, yo le avisaré a Yokozawa por teléfono. Estoy en casa de Ritsu, está enfermo.

— _Ah sí, tu querido amor… —_ se burló _—, no te aproveches de él si está inconsciente._

—… _._

— _Tu silencio me dice que te estás conteniendo…—se rió—. Bueno, debo colgar, nos vemos el lunes, Masamune._

—Nos vemos, Tomoya.

Takano se quedó un momento pensando en algunas cosas. Había conocido a Tomoya cuando estaba en la Universidad, era originario de Gales, pero tenía ascendencia japonesa de parte de su abuela paterna. Se había venido a vivir a Tokio cuando tenía 15 en un esfuerzo por huir de los problemas familiares frecuentes entre sus padres. Vivió con su tío abuelo Zarasu —hermano de su abuela paterna—, hasta que éste murió por cáncer en los pulmones y tuvo que comenzar a trabajar los fines de semana para pagar la Universidad, había una herencia que le dejó, pero no fue capaz de acceder a ella hasta que cumplió los 17 años. Ambos llevaron una vida similar, tanto Takano como él, a veces lo veía cansado entre clases y siempre hacía trabajos extras por la beca que le ofrecían a los estudiantes con calificaciones de excelencia, como vivía sólo era más difícil la situación del dinero, así que Tomoya tuvo que aprovechar todo lo que se le puso en el camino.

Takano siempre lo consideró un hermano, un amigo incluso más cercado que Yokozawa, desde que se conocieron siempre se ayudaron mutuamente, podría decir que incluso fue de más ayuda que Yokozawa cuando Ritsu se fue. Después de un rato, Takano se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, cuando oyó los sollozos de Ritsu en la recámara, se paró rápidamente y al entrar se sorprendió al verlo tirado en el suelo mientras lloraba, se apresuró a su lado preocupado, Ritsu había estado actuando muy extraño desde hacía algún tiempo, se quedaba mucho tiempo mirando al vacío, a veces pronunciaba nombres que él no conocía y sabía que estaba viendo cosas en donde no las habían.

—Onodera… —le llamó Takano mientras lo levantaba y lo volvía a acostar en la cama—, tranquilo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás lastimado?

—Ta…Ta…ka…no….san…. —balbuceó.

Ritsu no dejaba de llorar y ya estaba preocupándole a Takano, jamás lo había visto así. Incluso llegó al punto en que él se lanzó a Takano y lo abrazó aferrándose a su camisa mientras temblaba, él balbuceaba palabras en inglés entrecortadamente pero que no llegó a entender. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital.

—Si no me dices lo que te pasa, no podré ayudarte….

—… es…algo…tonto…. —contestó Ritsu hipando y llorando.

—Si fuera algo tonto, no estarías de esta forma… —dijo él—. Dime.

—He estado teniendo sueños extraños desde hace dos años… —comenzó Ritsu más tranquilo mientras se mantuvo aferrado a Takano—, sobre un niño de ojos verdes, he soñado su vida, pero parecen sueños reales y se siente real, ese niño en mi sueño sufre… como si le hubieran partido en dos su alma y estuviese atrapado entre dos mundos sin poder ir a ningún lado, lo veo parado ahí en medio de la nada en la oscuridad, atado con cadenas doradas, él me mira y habla pero no se oye ningún sonido…

Pero aunque lo sueñe cada noche, me sorprende que a pesar de tanto sufrimiento todavía pueda sonreír. Es que él me mira de tal manera que hace que quiera llorar, porque me mira como mi mamá solía mirarme a mí. Sé que a pesar de que es un sueño, siento que debería saber quién es este niño, siento que lo conozco pero no sé de donde… sólo puedo pensar en una palabra cuando lo miro, cuando lo miro a los ojos entre todas esas cadenas, solo me pasa por la mente que es mi hermano, pero… yo no tengo hermanos…y me duele, me duele, es un dolor dentro de mi alma, en lo más profundo, un dolor que me dice que debería saber quién es este niño. En la madrugada lo vi, mientras caminábamos al departamento, al otro lado de la calle, traía puesta una bata blanca de hospital y me miraba como si me conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera algo sumamente precioso, me miraba con tanto cariño que me abrumó y por eso lloré, porque nadie, ni siquiera mis padres me habían mirado con tanto anhelo y cariño. Y luego esos sueños… me susurra, a veces puedo oír su voz en mi oído como si estuviera a mi lado, parece que me vuelvo loco porque incluso puedo sentirlo mientras camino por el departamento, o lo siento detrás de mí cuando estoy en Emerald… creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

Takano suspiró mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Onodera, no sabía qué decirle.

—Crees que me estoy volviendo loco ¿verdad?

—No estaba pensando eso —contestó Takano—, creo que más bien es el estrés, deberías tomarte unos días y descansar.

—Sí, eso creo… —admitió—, supongo, ha sido una temporada sumamente ocupada en Emerald.

—Toma una ducha, come algo y vuelve a dormir. La fiebre sigue ahí aunque no es muy alta. Traeré algunas medicinas.

—Gracias, lamento la molestia —dijo Ritsu, preparándose para ducharse—, por cierto Takano san… ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?

—Por supuesto, debo cuidarte y hacer que admitas que me amas de una vez…

—¡No voy a decirlo!

—Claro, claro… ya vuelvo —se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto mientras sonreía.

•

 _Ministerio de magia. Dos horas antes de la reunión de los goblins con los Weasley._

—¿Tienes más datos? —preguntó Dumbledore a un hombre joven.

—Por supuesto ¿Por quién me tomas? —le contestó—. Yo no soy como tus patéticos criados del ministerio, Albus. Tienes suerte de tenerme, sino, te hubieras quedado atascado aquí dentro con todas las basuras sangre sucia.

—¿Qué me tienes entonces? —dijo el anciano tomando los papeles que el otro le pasó para comenzar a leerlos.

—No vas a poder derribar la cúpula, ni tú ni nadie… —le dijo—, ésa cúpula tiene magia griega muy antigua, los datos que tengo ofrecen que al menos tiene más de mil quinientos años.

—¿Magia griega? —preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido a ver los datos en el pergamino—, ¿pero cómo es posible? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

—¿En serio estás preguntándome eso? —le miró burlón—, me parece que fue culpa de nuestro niño de oro. Así que, por lo que veo él aún está vivo y no has hecho nada…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó.

—La poca vida de ese niño, por ende la poca magia que le queda está ligada a la cúpula. Si lo matas, la barrera caerá… ese niño es uno de los herederos, es un Avalon, la magia de la familia está ligada a ella también, por eso no reconocen las demás firmas mágicas que aparecen ahí más que la de ese chico.

—…Entonces, tendrá que morir por medio de un ritual de sacrificio.

—Exacto… —sonrió el hombre—, era obvio, después de todo tú eres yo. Aunque soy mayor que tú.

—No me has dicho lo que hiciste para volver a la juventud… —Dumbledore miró al hombre, Albus Dumbledore de un futuro con la apariencia de un joven de 20 años, aunque en realidad tenía muchos siglos encima.

—Magia… —sonrió—, lo tendrás también en unos cinco años y medio a partir de ahora, si no metes la pata por supuesto. Yo vengo de un futuro alternativo, y tengo esta apariencia porque ahí logré mi cometido, hallé una manera para absorber la magia antigua en la sangre de Potter y Riddle. Absorbí su núcleo mágico, es algo parecido al beso del dementor, un hechizo en latín que creé y me llevó cuatro años completar. Básicamente lo que ése hechizo hace, es aprovechar la sangre para absorber el núcleo en sus almas, ellos murieron después de eso, fue tan fácil…

—¿Vas a darme el hechizo?

—No puedo… —le contestó el joven Albus—, no va a funcionarte a menos que pases por el ritual que hice para poder realizar el hechizo y no convertirme en un horrocrux en el proceso de absorber sus núcleos, un ritual que se inventará en cuatro años, pero voy a ser generoso y te daré ese ritual de fortalecimiento. Tienes que pasar por eso, sino no serás ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que soy ahora. Y te recomiendo que vayas a casa de los Weasley y saques a Potter de ahí lo más rápido que puedas. Será más sencillo así. Todo valdrá la pena créelo.

En mi futuro… soy el emperador de ambos mundos, después de derribar la barrera y absorber el núcleo de esos dos, masacramos a los muggles, en poco tiempo tomamos Londres muggle, le siguió Francia y los países bajos. Costaron más las ciudades más grandes, pero al final después de 10 años, ya no existen los muggles, mi mundo es un mundo lleno de magos sangre pura. Los mestizos y los nacidos de los parásitos fueron hechos esclavos. Sólo a los magos sangre pura se les permite estudiar magia. Nadie me cuestiona el hecho de que soy mestizo, por todo el poder que poseo. Me temen.

Obviamente no pudimos matar a todos los sangre sucia igual que los muggles. Desgraciadamente la genética dice que necesitamos sangre nueva o la magia desaparecerá, así que se usan a las nacidas de muggles como herramienta de procreación para los de sangre pura que no puedan tener hijos. Ellos pagan para comprar a una nacida de muggle y cuando ésta queda embarazada, a los siete meses de gestación se hace un ritual al que le llamamos "puritatem", es un ritual que limpia la sangre de la suciedad de los muggles y deja intacto el núcleo mágico del bebé. Esos niños son magos de primera generación, prácticamente sangre pura. Claro que estos rituales no están disponibles para todos los magos, son rituales caros, sólo los ricos pueden pagar algo así.

El anciano mago miró a su joven yo con alegría apenas contenida, ese futuro se oía hermoso, siempre había soñado con algo así. Y el saber que si todo salía como tenía previsto, ese futuro llegaría pronto. Ya no podía esperar.

—¿Suena como un futuro de oro, no lo crees? —dijo el joven Albus mientras sacaba un giratiempo muy extraño—. Tengo que irme, tengo cosas por hacer en mi futuro después de todo. Te dejo con tus planes, mi querido e inocente Yo.

Ambos "Albus" nunca se dieron cuenta de que alguien escuchó su conversación, sin embargo éste no era una persona, sino un _espíritu._

" _...Tom…"_

Dentro de una bóveda en Gringotts, varios goblins de los puestos más altos estaban dando los toques finales al lugar, agrandando el espacio para poder hacer que se viera como una recamara. Dentro de poco, el último de los Avalon llegaría y los Goblins estaban por primera vez en muchos siglos, emocionados ante la perspectiva de volver a ver al heredero de la magia y de Avalon. En otras circunstancias, los goblins no se involucrarían con los magos, ni siquiera con los Avalon, pero ésta era una circunstancia de emergencia. Si el último heredero moría, la magia se iría con él, y por ende las criaturas mágicas morirían. La misma Isis les había dicho a los goblins hace varios días, en la cual ella se apareció dentro de la bóveda de los Avalon, que ella estaba poniendo todo el destino del mundo mágico en los hombros de Harry, que no lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido necesario, se necesitaba un equilibrio en la magia y ese equilibro se había perdido en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore intervino en la vida de Tom Riddle. Isis les dijo que la cúpula desaparecería en el momento en que Harry pudiera acostumbrar a su cuerpo a no tener magia, como un ser mágicamente poderoso y en contacto con la magia elemental como un Avalon, era difícil para Harry incluso mantenerse consciente sin su magia.

Mencionó incluso que aún con la propia magia de Isis alimentando la vida de Harry, había poco que pudiera hacer en contra del tiempo. Por lo que si Harry no despertaba, los magos comenzarían a enfermar hasta morir en algunos pocos meses. Lo que no sabían, ni siquiera Isis —por un cambio en el tiempo debido a la intervención de Albus Dumbledore del futuro—, era que el Albus del presente había estado manteniendo a Harry en coma, con algunos hechizos indetectables. El cuerpo de Harry estaba luchando en su propia mente con dichos hechizos y sólo una vez pudo despertar por algunos pocos minutos, aunque eso nadie lo sabía.

—¿Todo está listo? —preguntó Gornuk a Griphook—. Debemos irnos a buscar al Señor Potter

Quizá por obra del destino, no lo sabremos, el día del traslado de Harry a la bóveda, tanto el ministerio como Gringotts quedaron en suspensión debido a un problema con la magia, ésta fluctuaba y muchos magos tuvieron problemas hasta para lanzar un _Wingardium leviosa._ El centro de todo el problema era Harry Potter, que intentaba despertar y no podía, Isis se preocupó debido a que no había cambios en el estado de Harry, ya que hace meses que debiebría haber despertado. Así que ella estaba usando toda la magia que podía para intentar hacerlo despertar, estos sucesos duraron un año más. Los goblins no podían llevar a Harry a la cámara porque se necesitaba magia para entrar, así que mantuvieron la calma hasta que Isis terminara lo que hacía. El ministerio, durante ese año sin magia, tuvo que cancelar las investigaciones de la barrera ya que no podían avanzar, sin embargo pasado ese año cuando la magia volvió, justamente dos días antes de Samhain del 2001, se continuó con la preparación del ritual de sacrificio para Harry Potter, que se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

Un mes antes de Samhain de ese año, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black falleció y Draco Malfoy salió en libertad gracias a Hermione Granger y Blaise Zabini que apelaron por él en el ministerio de magia, siendo la causa de su encarcelamiento una injusticia ya que se le acusaba de los crímenes cometidos por Lucius Malfoy. Fue gracias a Amelia Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, que Draco salió en libertad. Draco supo lo que pasaba con Harry el mismo día que salió de Azkaban, ningún Weasley se opuso a que se quedara en la madriguera, ni siquiera Ron, ya que por lo que sabían, necesitarían de toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir para salvar a Harry. Un día después de la liberación de Draco, varios magos comenzaron a morir de enfermedades extrañas, nadie sabía que se debía al coma de Harry. Narcissa fue la primera en morir por eso, Andrómeda murió en Samhain por la misma causa.

La noche antes de Samhain, Albus Dumbledore entró a la madriguera para llevarse a Harry, Teddy dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, sin saber de las malas intenciones de un mago anciano hacia su padrino. Nadie en la casa se dio cuenta del intruso.

—Es hora, Potter… —susurró Albus al mirar a Harry—, se acerca la hora de tu muerte. Hoy por fin, me adelanté al tiempo y podré quedarme con tu magia.

Dumbledore desapareció con Harry por la puerta de la madriguera.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue precisamente Draco, que se quedaba en la habitación de Percy. Todos sabemos cómo era Draco al principio, aunque si lo vieran justo ahora nadie lo reconocería, el estar tres años en Azkaban cambia a las personas, él no fue una excepción. Su cabello era del largo de su padre, sin embargo se lo cortó porque no podía soportar verse en el espejo y mirar el reflejo de su padre, el traidor que los abandonó e hizo que su madre muriera y a él lo encerraran por los pecados de Lucius. Jamás quiso ser mortífago, había sido un chico atrapado entre la luz y la oscuridad, obligado a unirse a un hombre que torturaba por entretenimiento. Tuvo que aparentar lo que no era frente a Voldemort, frente a los mortífagos, frente a su padre, frente a Hogwarts, frente al mundo mágico; desde niño fue cridado por Lucius para ser un mortífago, sin embargo, cuando conoció a Harry Potter y éste lo salvó en la sala de los menesteres, supo que el camino que había estado obligado a tomar era un error. Pero el miedo que tuvo, por la orden de matar a Dumbledore como castigo a la incompetencia de su padre, había sido demasiado para él, pero lo hizo por su madre, y solo por ella, porque estaba igualmente atrapada por los errores de su esposo. Ahora, había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en Azkaban. Esta vez, sería a Harry a quien seguiría hasta el final.

Draco caminó hasta las escaleras, pensando en su vida, cuando escuchó el llanto de Teddy, decidió entrar para ver qué tenía, y cuando se dio cuenta de la cama vacía, en donde había estado Harry, asustado se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hasta la cocina de los Weasley en donde todos estaban comenzando a desayunar.

—¡Harry no está!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Hermione mientras se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba para verlo.

—¡Percy, ponte en contacto con Gornuk, debemos saber si ellos fueron quienes se lo llevaron! —exclamó Bill mientras seguía a Hermione.

En el cuarto, Teddy estaba ya en brazos de Fred quien no paraba de llorar. George preocupado intentaba mantener la calma, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Todos se separaron para buscarlo por la casa y el terreno, tenían esperanza de que él hubiera despertado y estuviese en algún lado cerca de la madriguera. Después de un rato, Griphook apareció en el cuarto de Harry.

—No pudimos encontrarlo —dijo Ron, que entraba al cuarto junto con Draco—, usamos las escobas para buscarlo por aire, pero no está.

—Griphook… —dijo Bill, entrando en el cuarto, su cara mostraba el pánico que todos sentían,—, por favor, por favor…dime que ustedes tienen a Harry…

—Me temo que no, señor Weasley…

—¿Se habrá ido a algún lado? —preguntó Molly asustada.

—No lo creo posible… —dijo Griphook—. ¿Alguien más aparte de los que conocemos este secreto, entró a esta habitación?

—Nadie de fuera… —dijo Molly—, anoche él estaba aquí, fui yo la que vino a verlo anoche. Él estaba aquí…

—…. —Bill se quedó pensando—, cuando me levanté a las cinco de la mañana para ayudar a mi mamá en algunas cosas… me di cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par… yo fui el primero en levantarme…

—¿Alguien entró mientras dormíamos? —susurró Hermione—. Pero había protecciones…. Tú las pusiste Bill…

—Eso parece ser… —dijo Griphook—, hay un rastro de magia aquí…

—¿Sabes de quién es? —preguntó Draco.

—… Albus Dumbledore.

Era ahora que la carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a Harry comenzaba. Faltaban dos hora para el comienzo del ritual.

* * *

¿Reviews? :B

bonny83: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sí Harry estará más a la par de la edad de Tom, yo creo que es demasiado fácil ver quién es el Tom reencarnado xD su nombre dice mucho.

Momo: Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando :D

fabitoelmateo: :3 Agradezco tu mensaje, espero que este capítulo te guste.

Christine C: Desde un principio tenía pensado en agregar a Draco a la fórmula, él después de todo será necesario :B hay que darle un poco de batalla a Tom cuando se encuentre con Harry :D


	4. Aviso del capitulo

Aviso:

Lamento mucho que me esté tardando en actualizar el nuevo capítulo. Es sólo que muchas cosas se me juntaron en la Universidad, aunque ya me titulé, estoy tomando una Maestría en Mercadotecnia y estoy en la última etapa del curso para tomar el diplomado y titularme automáticamente, así que estoy con proyectos y comenzando un negocio personal, que apenas está en etapas de desarrollo y planeación, además de que tengo en mi meta entrar a trabajar a cierta revista de mi ciudad, así que he andado a las vueltas.

Pero, estén totalmente seguros de que sí subiré el próximo capítulo, ya tengo un poco menos de la mitad escrito, pero estoy puliendo ciertos detalles, ya que no tengo beta y tiendo a equivocarme mucho al escribir jajaja

Pero bueno, espero que para el otro mes ya tenga listo el capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado y me siguen

 **El próximo capítulo está cerca, así que no desesperen, éste como recompensa por su espera y sus comentarios, será muy largo.**

Atte:

LucyDei


	5. Capítulo 4: Praesidio Sacrificium

Nota: No tengo beta, así que por favor disculpen si encuentran algún horror de ortografía. En otras palabras, me disculpo por el tremendo retraso del capítulo, tenía algunas cosas por terminar, y después a mitad del capítulo me quedé trabada porque no sabía como seguir ciertas cosas, pero aquí está.

Advertencia: Muertes de personajes.

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : Praesidio sacrificium

 _"Los hombres a veces, se dejan guiar por la superstición._

 _Y para colmar el vacío de la duda, están dispuestos a creer cualquier cosa."_

 _—El tribunal de las almas, Donato Carrisi._

En algún lugar de las montañas, algunos magos trabajaban dándole los toques finales a un proyecto en el que habían puesto su esfuerzo y tiempo estos últimos días. Dolores Umbridge, miraba desde un lugar cercano a un extraño sello de runas en el piso, el trabajo por el que se sentía orgullosa. Suspiró mientras posaba sus ojos en la cúpula dorada que se veía en el cielo, y pensó que tantos sacrificios valían la pena si al final obtenía lo que siempre había querido, sólo faltaba un elemento importante para dar comienzo al ritual.

A ella no le importaban las vidas de las demás personas, a ella sólo le importaba si sacaba algo de ellos que al final le beneficiaría. Ni siquiera en su juventud le había importado su madre, ni su padre, ni nadie. Había aprendido que ella estaba primero por sobre todos los demás y que todo tenía que ser sacrificado para lograr sus objetivos. Eran sólo apariencias el que pareciera adorar hasta el suelo por el que caminó Fudge, después de todo, actuar siempre se le dio bien, siempre sacó provecho de los beneficios que le había dado ser la Subsecretaria del antiguo ministro de magia, le dio poder y acceso a muchas cosas, como Hogwarts, y por supuesto no se olviden de tener cierto control sobre los dementores.

Era una delicia saber que aquel mocoso que la humilló en Hogwarts pronto moriría, cuando él estuviera postrado sobre aquél sello, ella tendría el gusto de reírse de él, y eso era algo que había venido deseando desde que mandó a los dementores a Little Whinging Surrey aquella noche.

Pensó en las riquezas que ya casi podía sentir en sus manos. Según Albus, y lo que le había contado sobre la familia Avalon, ese mocoso poseía una enorme y abismal cantidad de tesoros en sus cámaras acorazadas en Gringotts, el dinero de la familia Potter, Black y Avalon. Le había prometido que se repartirán las ganancias que sacarían de eso, aunque Dolores no confiaba en Albus Dumbledore, le había hecho hacer un juramento inquebrantable para tener una copia de seguridad. Lo único que se ponía en su camino para acceder a esas riquezas, era el mocoso ahijado de Potter, pero de eso ella se encargaría después.

Después de un rato, Albus llegó al lugar junto con el cuerpo de Harry Potter, sonriendo, Dolores se movió para poder dar inicio al ritual.

•

—No podremos llegar a tiempo… —dijo Bill que estaba paseándose de un lado a otro debido a la preocupación —, puede que la magia volvió a la normalidad, pero según Kingsley el lugar en dónde se lleva a cabo la investigación de la cúpula está a tres horas de aquí si vamos a pie.

—…Todavía nos queda la aparición… —dijo Ron

—No —dijo Blaise que había llegado poco después de que recibió la noticia gracias a Draco que le avisó —, el lugar en dónde están se llama _"montañas blancas"_ , ese lugar está rodeado de magia antigua, solía ser un lugar en donde hace siglos los magos sangre pura hacían sus rituales para celebrar a la magia en Samhain o en los solsticios de invierno…

—¿Y eso qué tiene? —Preguntó Ron

—Se refiere a que por ser un lugar de magia, es imposible aparecernos normalmente ahí —aclaró Draco—, esos lugares, son establecidos por la magia especialmente para los rituales mágicos, la magia que rodea al lugar impide que haya "interrupciones" por decirlo de una manera, además de ése uso, solían usarse como lugares de seguridad, dado que se creó en la época de caza de brujas y los magos necesitaron de un lugar seguro para esconderse.

—…Si no podemos aparecernos… ¿Entonces? —preguntó Hermione—. Falta una hora… estoy preocupada… la suerte no está con nosotros, no nos dará tiempo de llegar.

—Podemos aparecernos lo más cerca posible del lugar, conozco un lugar a unos 40 kilómetros de las montañas —dijo Kingsley—, el problema es que tendré que llevarlos uno por uno… no creo que la mayoría de los presentes conozcan el lugar como para aparecerse.

—…¿Puedes aparecer a tres personas? —preguntó Bill —. Nos ahorraría más tiempo…

—Nunca he intentado aparecer a más de dos personas….pero tendremos que arriesgarnos… No hay tiempo para pensar.

—…Entonces vamos —dijo Luna —.Neville dijo que se quedaría para cuidar de Teddy. No podemos perder más tiempo.

En Samhain los rituales eran más poderosos. Y justo ahora era la hora exacta en la que el poder llegaba a la cúspide, en la antigüedad los magos que solían seguir las tradiciones que ya fueron olvidadas debido a que el ministerio de magia los categorizó como magia oscura. Las ocho fiestas fundamentales, Sabbats o días sagrados solares, también conocidos como "La Rueda del Año", Samhain, Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lammas y Mabón. Todas estas celebraciones fueron olvidadas con el paso del tiempo debido a la integración de los hijos de los muggles al mundo mágico. Terminaron siendo prohibidas debido a la campaña anti magia oscura creada por Albus Dumbledore después de la caída de Gellert Grindelwald.

Antes, se utilizaban ciertos puntos del mundo mágico como lugares para celebrar a la magia, y era por este motivo que Dumbledore aprovechó ese lugar para llevar a cabo el ritual de sacrificio, la magia del lugar era poderosa y por lo tanto le ayudaría a tener éxito en su objetivo. Sin embargo, debido a muchas intervenciones en el tiempo por Albus Dumbledore del futuro, este sacrificio traería consecuencias catastróficas y una vez comenzado, no habría manera de pararlo.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Albus a un _arqueomago_ que terminaba de dibujar runas y un tipo de código griego en la piel de Harry que yacía sobre el sello de runas en el suelo—. Quiero empezar de una vez.

—Todo listo ministro.

—Bien, los quiero a todos instalados cerca del límite de la cúpula —dijo él mientras se acercaba al sello—. Cuando les de la señal, todos ustedes dispararán el hechizo que se les mostró directo al punto donde se concentra la magia en la cúpula. Voy a absorber la magia del chico y cuando lo haga su control pasará a mí. Eso debería hacer que sea más fácil derribarlo.

Albus Dumbledore se paró frente a Harry que estaba recostado en el suelo. Usando la varita de Saúco, comenzó a recitar palabras en galimatías mientras hacía movimientos difíciles dibujando en el aire runas específicas. Todas las runas dibujadas en el cuerpo de Harry comenzaron a brillar y a moverse por el cuerpo hasta concentrarse unas sobre otras justo sobre la cicatriz de rayo que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, el semblante de Harry comenzó a mostrar el dolor que sentía, los gemidos de dolor eran casi susurros en sus labios, pero fueron aumentando de volumen en cuanto más avanzaban en el ritual. Los gritos se volvieron casi guturales cuando llegaron al punto de concentración en la magia.

—¡BASTA! —una voz gritó desde lejos mientras corría, Dumbledore miró por un momento a Hermione Granger, antes de seguir concentrándose en las palabras que decía —. ¡BASTA, LO ESTÁS MATANDO!

—… _Ese es el objetivo… —_ pensó Dumbledore, miró brevemente a Umbridge y esta asintió comprendiendo, mientras la escuchaba ordenar impedir la entrada a los intrusos.

—¡No pueden entrar aquí! —gritó Dolores mientras les amenazaba con la varita—, ¡es propiedad del ministerio de magia! ¡Les sugiero que se vayan antes de que haya consecuencias!

—¡VAS A DEJARNOS PASAR ANTES DE QUE YO TE MATE A TI! —gritó Luna Lovegood a la mujer, con la cara llena de tanta furia que hasta Albus Dumbledore se turbó unos instantes. Sin esperar más, Luna comenzó a lanzar hechizos a todos los que se le ponían en el camino, casi liderándoles el camino a los restantes de la familia Weasley, Kingsley, Blaise y Draco.

—¡No te distraigas! —dijo Umbridge a Albus—. Yo me encargo de ellos.

Draco intentó acercarse rápidamente a Harry, pero el mismo padre de Blaise Zabini se lo impidió cuando le lanzó un Avada Kedavra que apenas y pudo esquivar. Blaise se le unió después de un rato, lanzándole la maldición asesina a su padre y matándolo al instante. Corrieron a Dumbledore que al parecer casi terminaba, ya que los labios de Harry estaban poniéndose azules. La magia de los Avalon había estado escondida dentro de su cuerpo y ahora estaba desvaneciéndose. Albus miró a Harry tendido en el suelo y no pudo evitar reírse, después de un par de segundos los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco y lo miraron intensamente, lo perturbó que no parecía haber odio en esos ojos, no lo miraban con furia, ni odio, sino con tristeza y lástima.

El sonido de una aparición se escuchó a lo lejos. Los goblins de Gringotts se habían aparecido fuera de la zona y junto con ellos venía su hermano Aberforth y la madre de la magia, Isis.

—¡Estás cometiendo un grave error, Albus! —gritó su hermano que corría hacia él y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos que Umbridge desviaba de Albus—. ¡Estás condenandolos a todos, si matas al chico todos vamos a morir!

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Albus—, ¡Él me dijo que su poder sería mío, es mío y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá tomar lo que me pertenece!

Isis no podía hacer nada, su poder se estaba desvaneciendo, la magia se estaba muriendo junto con Harry, solo podía mirar con tristeza a ese hombre que intentaba tomar algo que jamás tendría, a costa de la vida de un joven que ya había sufrido demasiado. De la nada, Neville apareció y en sus brazos estaba Teddy, totalmente dormido, se miraba demasiado triste e impotente. Teddy se estaba muriendo. La magia accidental del pequeño los había traído al lugar, parecía que subconscientemente, el bebé quería estar cerca de su padrino. Neville no sabía qué hacer, porque justo antes de aparecerse en ese lugar, comprendió muchas cosas. Todo iba a terminar mal.

Todo de pronto quedó en silencio y voltearon a ver a Albus que de pronto comenzó a reír cuando recitó lo último del hechizo. Harry lentamente cerró los ojos, mientras lloraba y exhalaba su último aliento.

—¡TONTO! —gritó Gornuk alterado—. ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Humano idiota!

Neville miró a Teddy en sus brazos, y este lo miró a él con sus ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo inocentemente, los volvió a cerrar y ya no los volvería a abrir. Neville, llorando miró de nuevo a Dumbledore y observó atentamente cuando éste de pronto había dejado de reír y su semblante se veía aterrado. Al parecer ya había comprendido.

—….¿Ya lo comprendiste? —La voz entrecortada de Isis hizo eco en la zona mientras el antiguo director de Hogwarts se giraba a mirarla, ella lo miraba con tristeza y decepción —. ¿Ya comprendiste lo que hiciste?... Tú querías la magia de Harry, pero jamás comprendiste que nunca sería compatible contigo.

Esa magia antigua que tú buscabas en él, no estuvo ahí siempre. Él se lo ganó, mi magia lo escogió después de la guerra…No es algo que puedas quitarle y ponerte a ti. Harry era una persona bondadosa, que siempre ha deseado el bien de los demás por encima del suyo, él incluso perdonó a Tom Riddle y por ello yo le di ese poder, tú… tú solo quieres poder, poder para dominar… por lo tanto lo único que hiciste fue hacer desaparecer toda su magia y junto con ella, mataste a un bebé inocente también.

Teddy y Harry estaban vinculados. Y sé que tú lo sabías. Él había anhelado tanto a este bebé que su magia los conectó y cuando tú hiciste este ritual, su magia buscó desesperadamente una salvación, Harry sabía que iba a morir y que si él moría, todos los seres mágicos también, por lo tanto… intentó pasarle todo lo que le quedaba al pequeño Teddy, intentó desconectarse de él también, quiso impedir que su ahijado muriera junto con él, intentó desesperadamente pasarle la magia de los Avalon al niño, pero no pudo lograrlo debido a que tú le quitaste la poca magia que le quedaba. Ahora, esa magia que no te aceptó, ha desaparecido…

—…Espero que esté contento… —Hermione lloró y se acercó a él, golpeándolo con furia y apartándolo de su amigo en el suelo, ya comenzaba a sentir que la vida se le iba. Abrazó a Harry y lloró desesperadamente —… Oh, dios… Harry….por favor, no…

Neville se acercó a Hermione y lentamente colocó el cuerpo pequeño bebé sobre el pecho del que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Ron, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Luna y los Weasley se acercaron.

—¿Cómo pudiste…? —murmuró Molly llorando y mirando a Albus, que se había quedado callado y con la cara llena de terror y culpa —. Harry era solo un niño, un niño que siempre te vio cómo su abuelo…A parte de matarlo a él, nos condenaste a todos también…

—Yo…

—No sirve de nada que digas algo… —dijo Aberforth, quien lo miraba con la cara llena de furia—, este muchacho al que acabas de drenarle la magia, te defendió cuando yo sólo le dije cosas malas sobre ti, cuando le dije sobre Arianna, él te defendió a capa y espada…al parecer…yo siempre tuve la razón sobre ti… Es una pena que el muchacho sólo lo vio en sus últimos instantes…

Isis miró a lo lejos en el paisaje, la cúpula había caído pero por un motivo totalmente diferente. La magia ya no existía. Sólo quedaba ella, que sentía que la cantidad poca que tenía de magia era en comparación a una pizca de arena, le quedaba poco de vida… Sintió que los magos ya estaban muriendo poco a poco en el mundo. Así que solo soltó una última lágrima y se resignó a la pronta muerte, no… ni la muerte era para ella, ella simplemente dejaría de existir. Sería como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, sería más un mito entre los muggles.

En el resto del mundo mágico, las cosas no iban bien. La magia se desvanecía, los siguientes en morir fueron los animales mágicos, desde lechuzas, gatos hasta los centauros y thestrals. En Rusia los muggles comenzaron a ver esparcidos por las calles a varias personas que caían muertas sin razón, habiendo comenzando un pánico mundial ante una posible pandemia, porque no sólo era en Rusia, le siguió Francia, China, Japón, Estados Unidos y muchos otros lugares del mundo. Pronto, ya sólo quedarían muggles.

En Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall lo sintió desde la oficina del Director, a su lado, Fawkes comenzó a emitir un canto muy triste, parecía que lloraba con tanta tristeza que ella igual lloró. El canto del fénix hizo eco en cada rincón del castillo, haciendo que los estudiantes y todos sus ocupantes se detuvieran en lo que hacían y miraran al techo, tanta tristeza en un canto hizo que muchos sintieran ganas de llorar. De pronto, los más pequeños fueron los que comenzaron a morir primero dentro del castillo, unos cayeron en dónde habían estado de pie, otros murieron mientras estaban sentados. Fawkes, no podía hacer nada más que ayudarles a morir en paz con su canto, Minerva simplemente comprendió de alguna manera que ella y todos iban a morir, así que se sentó en la silla, se quitó su sombrero y se acomodó tranquilamente mirando al retrato de Severus Snape, que también la miraba triste. Luego, después de varios minutos, ni una sola alma quedó viva dentro del castillo, pronto el sombrero seleccionador era ya sólo un viejo sombrero roto, los cuadros mágicos dejaron de moverse, las escaleras se detuvieron, el hechizo sobre el techo del gran salón desapareció, el bosque prohibido quedó en silencio. Hogwarts se convirtió en un castillo viejo y frío lleno de cadáveres que al final del día se convertirían en polvo esparcido por el viento. Y cuando ya no quedó nada, Fawkes se consumió con sus propias llamas y no volvió a renacer.

Los elfos domésticos tuvieron la misma suerte, y le siguieron los goblins, sin los goblins y su magia, Gringotts y todo el oro dentro, se volvieron piedra. En la zona del ritual, todos los que quedaban miraron con miedo cómo los goblins de Gringotts morían uno a uno, desapareciendo en la nada. Isis también ya lo sentía, pronto iba a desaparecer.

—…¿Creen que… si reencarna… su vida pueda ser…. diferente? —preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry—. Todo lo que él siempre quiso fue una familia para llamar propia…pero el último de su familia… acaba de morir con él…

—… Si alguien merece una oportunidad para volver a vivir es él… —dijo Draco, que estaba hincado junto con los demás alrededor de Harry. El rubio miró al cadáver del que había sido su rival y puso su mano sobre su frente, en un gesto tierno —. Harry, no sé si me escuchas, pero antes de que todo termine, quiero decirte que espero volver a verte un día y que esta vez, quizá podamos ser amigos…

… _Nosotros queremos que viva…_

… _Queremos volver a verlo…_

… _Y que sea feliz…_

—…Tengo miedo… —susurró Hermione—. ¿Dolerá morir?

—… Después de que Harry despertó, cuando Voldemort dijo que había muerto…—dijo Ron tranquilamente —. Le pregunté a Harry si le había dolido morir… y me dijo "fue más rápido y fácil que quedarse dormido…" y yo le creí.

—…Todo estará bien… —dijo Bill, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ron —. No es el final, todos lo volveremos a ver… te lo aseguro…

—Quizá justo ahora, esté finalmente viendo a sus padres… —dijo Percy—. ¿No lo creen?

—Tonks y Remus quizá estén abrazando a su hijo por primera vez… —comentó Arthur sonriendo tristemente —. Bill tiene razón, por lo menos él ya está descansando…

—Me alegro haberlos conocido a todos ustedes… —habló Blaise después de mucho rato en silencio.

—También soy feliz… —dijo Luna —. Ustedes siempre me aceptaron… Harry siempre me aceptó, él más que nadie… soy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de ser su amiga… y la de ustedes…

Todos ellos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos como un último aliento, pero ya sin miedo.

Isis en su último aliento jadeó en sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían. Sonrió, sintiendo la esperanza llenar su corazón, las personas que amaban a Harry, estaban haciendo un hechizo basado sin magia, un hechizo de protección, siguiendo solo el amor que le tenían… Todo estaría bien, se dijo a sí misma antes de que en sus últimas fuerzas lanzara su magia restante al propósito de esos jóvenes, una luz los cegó a todos y por un momento, todo lo que vieron fue una mano cálida que los invitaba a descansar.

•

Onodera Ritsu sintió la necesidad de suspirar profundamente por algún motivo. Era lunes por la mañana y mientras intentaba alejar los retazos de sueño que tenía, se estiró y miró al vacío unos instantes. A su lado, Kisa dormitaba en su escritorio, estaban en la etapa en la que todos sólo querían morirse ahí mismo, había demasiado trabajo, y por cierto… todo el departamento apestaba, nadie se había duchado en varios días, por montones de trabajo que tenían. Takano, huraño como siempre en esos días, estaba igualmente dormitando con el borrador de un manga sobre la cara. Ritsu se paró de su lugar con intención de ir por un café bien cargado para despertarse, antes de salir, se detuvo oliéndose a sí mismo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, por lo menos no olía peor que los demás, necesitaba un baño urgente. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, mientras intentaba ignorar que los demás se alejaban de él, bueno… ése era la reputación del departamento donde trabajaba, más en este ciclo. Se detuvo en la máquina de café y esperó a que el vaso terminara de llenarse, bostezando un poco, se frotó uno de los ojos con sueño mientras observó que Yokozawa se le acercaba de un lado y eso lo puso tenso.

—¿Qué está haciendo Masamune? —preguntó el mayor sin mirar al otro mientras llenaba su vaso con café —. Dile que se apresure y ustedes dejen de hacer el vago, que ya no queda mucho tiempo para cerrar la temporada, me están exigiendo el trabajo terminado.

—Am… —tartamudeó Ritsu—. Creo… que lo vi dormitando en su escritorio… Yokozawa san… Yo se lo diré….

—Hm…. —el otro lo miró con esos ojos afilados y cargados de desprecio como siempre y luego se alejó mientras Ritsu soltaba un suspiro que no sabía que había retenido

—… Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud… —murmuró él y luego hizo su camino hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Al llegar a su lugar, observó a Takano que frotaba uno de sus ojos y luego lo miró como si le estuviese preguntando en dónde diablos había estado, Ritsu lo miró con enojo y lo ignoró, sentándose de nuevo y tomando a gusto su café. Después de un rato, su celular vibró en su bolsillo, mientras lo sacaba de ahí, observó en la pantalla un mensaje de su madre. Ritsu bufó en molestia, esperaba que no fuera otro sermón sobre Ann Chan o algo así. Luego lo leería, así que ignoró el mensaje y siguió con su trabajo.

Takano se estiró en su asiento después de un rato y se quedó mirando al vacío en el techo por unos momentos mientras recordaba algunas cosas del trabajo, bajó la mirada para ver a una de las secretarias entrar con una carpeta en manos mientras hacía claras muecas de disgusto ante el ambiente del departamento. Takano no pudo evitar querer reír ante la cara de la chica, pero lo ocultó rápido. Ella se acercó rápidamente a él mientras le decía sobre un nuevo joven que iba a comenzar a trabajar hoy en el departamento, sustituyendo a un editor que recientemente había dimitido por problemas personales.

—…Hiragi Midori… —murmuró Takano mirando, según era un hombre, pero tenía nombre de mujer. Miró a la mujer a su lado, que parecía ansiosa de querer correr del lugar—. ¿Ya llegó?

—Oh sí, Takano san, Yokozawa san estaba hablando con él sobre algunas cosas, creo que ambos se conocen. Oh mire, ya llegó… —dijo ella mirando a la puerta. Ahí estaba un joven de 1,65 cm, de abundante cabello negro azulado y un poco rizado en las puntas, tenía un rostro delicado, parecía un poco andrógino, pero lo más llamativo de todo eran sus increíbles e impresionantes ojos brillantemente verdes. Takano pensó que parecían joyas, que podrían poner una esmeralda en vergüenza. Sin poderlo evitar, los comparó con los de Onodera, los de este chico Hiragi eran muy brillantes.

Se encontró no pudiendo apartar la mirada del chico que parecía de unos 20 años, traía una camisa de manga larga no tan ajustada de color negro y un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros informales. El joven miró a su alrededor con curiosidad infantil, Takano observó que parecía un poco divertido por el ambiente, pero no vio el disgusto que muchos parecían tener por el departamento, eso le gustó. Caminó hasta pararse delante de Takano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sinceramente contagiosa que hizo brillar sus ojos, se inclinó con respeto y se presentó.

—Buenos días, Takano san —dijo él, su voz era muy suave—, mi nombre es Hiragi Midori, espero ser de ayuda para usted.

—¿Has trabajado en edición de mangas antes? —preguntó Takano al chico suavemente, sin ese tono huraño de siempre, fue extraño, tanto que los presentes de sorprendieron.

—Sí, trabajé en la editorial Onodera durante medio año, pero tuve que irme por problemas familiares —murmuró, sus ojos se pusieron tristes, Takano pensó que al parecer no se había ido en buenos términos de la empresa. Esa empresa siempre parecía tener problemas con los empleados —, sé que no tengo tantos años de experiencia, pero aprendo rápido.

—No te preocupes por eso —Takano le sonrió, por algún motivo no podía dejar de ser amablemente con él—, yo te explicaré cómo están las cosas. Así que toma asiento.

Onodera miró desde su lugar a Takano y al chico, muy sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Takano comportarse forma tan… amable con alguien, parecía que se sentía cómodo junto a él. Sinceramente, al mirar al chico, podía sentir un aire infantil, parecía alguien amable. No le había visto la cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero el porte que tenía le recordaba mucho a su padre en algunas fotos viejas de cuando era joven. Así que cuando Hiragi san se volteó para sentarse en su lugar, con Takano san siguiéndole detrás, le pudo ver bien el rostro y se quedó sin aliento al reconocerlo… era el rostro del mismo niño que había visto aquella noche en la calle, un poco mayor, pero sin duda el rostro era el mismo. ¿Quién era?

El día pasó sin contratiempos, con Onodera mirando de vez en cuando a Hiragi desde su asiento. Al parecer le gustaba su trabajo, porque su rostro era apacible y su sonrisa era de calma y felicidad. En un momento, Hiragi alzó la vista y le atrapó mirándole, Hiragi parpadeó inocentemente y luego le sonrió, Onodera no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa suavemente. Había algo en él, que hacía querer protegerlo. Sin duda había mucha inocencia en sus ojos.

Por la noche, Onodera salió del edificio con intención de irse directo a su departamento. Con Takano sorprendentemente no siguiéndole, al parecer se había quedado hablando con Hiragi san. Al salir de Marukawa se detuvo, su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez más insistentemente, así que tuvo que responder, era su madre de nuevo.

—¿Hola? —murmuró, no quería escuchar más cosas sobre regresar a casa o con Ann Chan —. ¿Mamá?

— _¡Ritsu!_ —exclamó en voz alta su madre— _, ¡¿Por qué me contestas hasta ahora?!_

—Estaba trabajando, no podía…

— _No importa ya… —_ dijo ella bufando—, _escucha, hay un problema familiar. Sé que sabes que durante un tiempo tu padre y yo tuvimos problemas y casi nos separamos debido a que tu padre había tenido una amante llamada Hiragi Hana…_

—Sí… lo sé… —contestó un poco curioso y reticente, ese tema de la amante era un tabú en su familia… ¿Hiragi? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?—. ¿Por qué me lo dices?

— _Bueno, esa mujer nunca le dijo a tu padre antes de que se separaran que había tenido un hijo. El chico apareció hace algunos meses en la casa, buscando a tu padre, mencionó que su madre murió hace unos meses y que antes de morir le habló de su padre. Nunca te lo mencionamos porque tu padre no quería que se supiera en la familia. Hicieron las pruebas de ADN el mismo día y bueno, ahora tienes un medio hermano._

—… ¿Qué?...

— _Estuvo trabajando en la empresa debido a que tu padre se sentía obligado a responder. Aunque yo nunca estuve de acuerdo. La cosa está en que esto no se ve nada bien para la familia y la empresa, comenzaron rumores sobre un hijo bastardo y bueno… sinceramente es un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio, y sabes que nosotros somos muy conservadores. Es por eso que obligué a tu padre a mandarlo contigo, me lo debe, así que tuvo que hacerme caso. Si tan sólo hubieras leído el mensaje que te envié lo sabrías. De todos modos es culpa de tu padre y de esa mujer. Ahora la cuestión es que no quiero a ese muchacho en mi casa. Es una mancha en la familia._

—…Mamá… —regañó—. No digas esas cosas, si eso es cierto, entonces mi medio hermano no tiene la culpa de nada.

— _No me importa, no lo quiero en mi casa ni cerca de mi familia —_ dijo ella tercamente—, _Lo único bueno es que ya es mayor de edad, tu padre no tiene ninguna obligación de darle dinero para que se mantenga. Hice que le consiguiera un trabajo en Marukawa shoten solo para que estuviera lejos lo más pronto posible. Debió de haber llegado esta mañana. Es problema tuyo ahora Ritsu. Mantén a ese mocoso lejos de mi familia y no volveré a molestarte con que regreses con Ann Chan. ¿Entendido?_

—….¿Cómo se llama? —Onodera preguntó bruscamente, no podía dejar de estar furioso por la forma en que hablaba su madre.

— _Su nombre es Hiragi Midori…_ —Ritsu se sorprendió—. _No me molesté en decirle que eras su medio hermano, no es mi problema. Sencillamente se le dijo que lo mandaríamos a otro lado. Tengo que irme Ritsu, y ya sabes… no quiero saber de ese muchacho._

Colgó.

Ritsu se quedó mirando el teléfono unos instantes, pensando en todo lo que sabía ahora. Con razón Hiragi san se le había hecho tan parecido a su padre, pero con rasgos mucho más delicados y andróginos, eso debe de ser de su madre fallecida. Oyó pasos detrás de él y miró a Hiragi san salir junto con Takano y ambos venían hablando amenamente. Jamás había visto a Takano tan relajado en su vida. La verdad, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero no supo por qué.

—Am… —Ritsu titubeó mientras miraba a su medio hermano, que al parecer no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba—. ¿Hiragi san?... me pregunto… si podemos hablar en privado. Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, creo que hay… algunas cosas que hay que aclarar.

—...Oh... —él le miró un poco incómodo—, claro… no hay problema.

—Podemos caminar a mi departamento, si no es mucho problema… —Ritsu también se sentía incómodo, pero también ansioso por conocer a su medio hermano.

—De acuerdo… —Hiragi le sonrió un poco incómodo—, sólo… tengo que hacer una llamada, si no es molestia, sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—Claro, yo espero.

Ritsu vio cuando él se retiró para hablar por un teléfono público que estaba cerca de ahí. Takano le miró curioso.

—¿Tienes algún problema con él? —preguntó Takano—. Porque él se veía incómodo contigo.

—…Es…es mi medio hermano. Me enteré hoy… —Takano se sorprendió. Ritsu se preguntó por qué le decía cosas tan personales a Takano san—, por favor no menciones nada, él no lo sabe.

—Por supuesto, es problema familiar. No me meteré.

Un par de minutos después ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Ritsu. Había hecho un poco de té y se lo ofreció. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, antes de que uno de ellos rompiera el silencio.

—…Am, supongo que está enterado de la situación, Onodera san… —comentó Midori mirando su taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Yo… yo no le quiero causar problemas a nadie… yo sólo quería conocer…a mi papá, pero creo… que no fue buena idea ir a buscarlo. Fue un poco obvio que ellos no me querían ahí, a pesar de que les dije que no necesitaba dinero de ellos ni nada, yo… planeaba conseguir un trabajo en la ciudad por necesidad, yo… —Ritsu notó que le tembló la voz y de inmediato se puso aún más furioso con sus padres—, bueno… lamento mucho las molestias. Me sentí un… un poco obligado a venir aquí porque la señora Onodera pagó por el viaje y me consiguió trabajo…y yo ya no quería causar más disturbios…en realidad el trabajo que me consiguieron fue una bendición, tengo a mi hijo que está muy enfermo y… necesito el dinero para pagar una operación.

 _¿hijo? ¿operación?_

—…¿Tienes un hijo?

—Sí. Pero no es mi hijo de sangre… lo adopté hace un año cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente —dijo sin subir la mirada de su taza—, eran vecinos y muy amigos de mi madre antes de morir, y tanto él y yo estábamos solos, él sólo es un bebé de ocho meses y yo tenía edad para adoptarlo, así que…lo hice.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó preocupado.

—…En este momento está quedándose con una amiga en mi ciudad natal, ella es enfermera y lo está cuidando mientras ahorro algo de dinero para la operación, necesita un trasplante de corazón y… la operación y las medicinas son demasiado caras—Midori sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo grave que estaba su pequeño—. Bueno… mi madre mencionaba mucho a mi padre y como no tenía a nadie más… sólo quería verlo una vez… mi intención era esa, e irme. Pero no me dejaron explicar.

Onodera comprendió que su medio hermano sólo había venido ante la soledad que sintió, cuidar de un bebé y estar solo debió de haber sido muy duro. Al parecer su madre era de origen humilde. Sinceramente sintió ganas de llorar, era una vida dura… se prometió que lo ayudaría.

—Yo voy a ayudarte a pagarlo… —Los hermosos ojos verdes de su hermano lo miraron sorprendidos.

—No —murmuró preocupado—. No es necesario… yo no lo dije por… yo no quiero…es que…

—Eso hacen los hermanos… se apoyan el uno al otro…

—¿Hermanos? —Midori lo miró sorprendido—. Es decir…

—Mi madre me llamó esta tarde… —dijo sonriendo suavemente—. Me contó sobre ti… sobre papá… somos medios hermanos. Siento necesidad de disculparme por su actitud… es por eso que yo no vivo con ellos… pero sabiendo que eres mi hermano… me hace feliz… y quiero ayudarte.

Midori se le quedó viendo sorprendido y sin saber qué decir comenzó a llorar. Ritsu le miró sabiendo que las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, así que se paró y lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí, sintiendo que él se tensaba unos momentos pero luego pareció derretirse en el abrazo, la taza de té quedó olvidada en el suelo mientras Midori le devolvía el abrazo con mucha calidez. El joven de ojos esmeralda mientras abrazaba a Ritsu pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, parecía un sueño después de tanto sufrimiento, ahora tenía esperanzas…

Midori sintió que alguien lo cuidaba en su camino y dio las gracias por ello.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que esto compense lo tanto que tardé TT-TT

Por cierto, para aclarar. Me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta de quién es Harry en este capítulo, él no recuerda nada de su vida como mago.

Me dan ganas de hacer un triángulo amoroso :v jajaja ya veremos qué pasa.

¡nos vemos!


	6. Nota: sí lo seguiré

No he actualizado desde... ¿Enero?

Les debo miles de millones de disculpas, creanme que yo me la paso a Diario en Fanfiction, leyendo y siguiendo fanfics y veo que ustedes siempre dejan favs a mis historias y le siguen, no he podido subir la actualización porque hay varias razones de peso:

El 5 de Julio de este año recién entré a trabajar por primera vez (Ya era hora) en el Ayuntamiento de mi Ciudad como Diseñadora Gráfica y soy la única en todo el edificio de tres plantas, así que es algo de carga de trabajo, y como trabajo en conjunto con la Presidenta tengo que ir a eventos (Gracias a dios por ahora no me ha tocado mucho mas que uno al que fui hace algunas semanas)

Me desvelé casi toda mi vida, a veces me dormía hasta las 5 am leyendo y no es broma a veces lograba quedarme despierta por ahí de la am así que ahora que tengo que dormir temprano, el horario le pesa a mi cuerpo :'v

Es mucho trabajo así que llego cansada y sin ganas de más, a veces incluso me dan trabajo después de que llego a mi casa

Tengo clases de inglés los sábados y sólo tengo libres los Domingos y no he tenido ganas de nada.

Y bueno, he estado esperando a "recuperarme" de esta transición, tengo un poco del capítulo siguiente escrito, pero no está terminado, yo les aseguro que no he olvidado mis fanfics.

SIEMPRE estoy pendiente.

Les prometo que pronto vendré a dejarles actualización. :)

¡nos leemos!


End file.
